


Into It

by Dragons_Arent_Lost



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Experimental Style, From Sex to Love, M/M, Smut, helpful barley, no so innocent Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Arent_Lost/pseuds/Dragons_Arent_Lost
Summary: There's a number of things Ian wants to understand about his body and Barley is glad to help him learn.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. When The Frustration Kicks In

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a third one ya'll! This one ain't gonna be as sad as my last one, I promise lol. I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy writing every chapter to this one, and hopefully you'll like reading them. First one's up!

The last couple of days for Ian have been quite difficult to get through. His timid and quiet behavior never really stopped him from trying to enjoy his days, but lately he's been much quieter, and he's been doing his best to avoid having to speak with anyone. His friends picked up on his rather sour moods and asked him what was wrong, but he always told them he was either tired or just his mind was elsewhere. Truth be told, Ian wasn't really tired and it was rare for his mind to just wonder off randomly. 

The truth was, he was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. 

He couldn't pinpoint when exactly it started; all he knew was that day by day his mood began to worsen and worsen. He wouldn't be in a slump 24/7, but the random points in the day when he was aggravated, it was noticeable. He tried controlling it. The best option seemed to just be masturbating, but for some reason it wasn't enough for Ian. He never felt fully fulfilled after spending personal time in his room or the bathroom. It killed him that he couldn't feel fully relieved after he came, it always felt sort of half-assed. 

Speaking with his mother about it was out of the question. She noticed his mood swings but he felt weird telling her about what he was going through. It'd be a conversation he'd die of embarrassment from and the same went for his friends. Even though it was hard for him to focus on a number of his emotions at the moment, the person he felt bad for the most was Barley. His brother had always wanted to help him with his problems and when he asked what was going on, Ian had refused to tell him.   
For a while, it seemed Barley felt if Ian wouldn't talk then at least he could try being there for him. Within the past week Barley had becomes extra affectionate, always hugging, smothering, wrestling, and pouncing on Ian. With their obvious size difference, one would think Ian would get tired of having the older and heavier elf always on top of him, but he loved it. Actually, he **craved** it. Whenever Ian was presented the opportunity, he'd hug, wrestle, or smother Barley back. His favorite was when Barley was sitting on the couch just watching tv because he'd take a seat right next to him and curl his body right into his. It was like he was trying to melt his body into Barley's. One day, he got carried away and found himself snuggling himself in Barley's lap. He didn't think much of it at the time and he didn't care to because he just really wanted the contact. It seemed his brother didn't mind either. Instead of pushing him off he wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer and with his other hand he softly trailed his fingers up and down his neck.

"Awe Ian! Look at you, seeking my attention." Barley chuckled. "You're like a cat!"

Barley's response warmed Ian's heart, causing him to snuggle into his brother more. However, the following day it felt as if he was wrong to act out in such a way. Barley didn't understand why Ian was so touchy feely with him and in Ian's mind, it looked like he was just using him. So, he backed off. It killed him to do so, but tricking Barley wasn't going to make his situation any better.  
Ian decided on his own that it was up to him to find a way to deal with his frustration. He wasn't necessarily looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend, but if thinks gotten worse and that's what it came down to, he'd have to start dating. For now, his plan was to remain distant not have to deal with any unnecessary challenges. 

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. 

Ian had completely forgotten that he was having family over during the weekend. He woke up in a bad mood after hearing his mother's knocks on his door. "Ian! It's almost one! Your uncle will be here any minute!"  
"UUUuuurgh..." Ian groaned but forced himself out of his bed. He didn't know what the day had planned for him but he hoped it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. 

Well, his relatives came over within thirty minutes after he had gotten out of bed. While Barley played with their little cousins, Ian sat through two hours of a lecture from his aunt about politics and another hour of his uncle's dad jokes. Slowly but surely, he was losing his patience with being around people. He loved his family dearly, but if they knew what he was going through, they'd definitely back off.

Halfway through the day, Ian starts to believe that he'll be okay. He's only got a couple of hours before his relatives leave and he can shut himself in his room. To keep his mind off of sex, he thinks about school and his assignments. He made a schedule in his head for when he'd get certain assignments done, and which ones he could hold off on a little longer. He made his way to the kitchen, leaving his family in the living room. He searched through the fridge for something cold to drink, something that could make him relax but there wasn't much. 

He settled on a water bottle when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey!" an all too recognizable voice greeted him. He turned to see Barley with a big smile over his face.   
"Hey," Ian smiled back. "What're _you_ so happy about?"  
"When am I not happy, or at least in a good mood?" Barley shrugged as he walked towards Ian. "What I think you mean is why am I in an especially _great_ mood."  
Ian giggled. "Okay, so why is that?"  
"Simple, because you are." He says and Ian tilts his head in confusion. "You seem...alright today. A little tough around the edges this morning, but now you're the same soft kind Ian we all know and I adore."   
Ian's hands suddenly go weak and he drops his water bottle. Luckily Barley catches it with ease and hands it back to Ian. "S-Sorry." The younger elf squeaks before looking back up at his brother. "Really though? You mean it?"   
"Of course! When have I not adored you?!" Barley says and without hesitation, he scoops Ian up in his arms and squeezes him. 

A suddenly warmth came over Ian. He couldn't explain it, but it was strong and it made his body weak. He wasn't exactly frustrated anymore, but in that moment all he could think about was _fucking_. His mind raced with lewd thoughts and there was no sign of his brain slowing down. His body melted against Barley's, clearly grateful for the contact. Suddenly, his mind switch gears. The new topic of interest, was Barley. Ian felt his heart race thinking about his brothers strength, his strong chest, and his large hands. He wondered what Barley could do with his hands; he wondered what he could do to him. It nearly sent Ian into a frenzy and he couldn't stop the moan that slipped from his lips.

"Ian?" Barley spoke softly and just like that, Ian was snapped back into reality. He felt how stiff Barley was against him, and it became painfully clear that he heard Ian's desperate sound of pure lust. The smaller elf quickly stepped back and his heart dropped as he looked upon Barley's clearly confused face. Panic found its way into Ian's heart and he dropped his water bottle on the counter and ran past Barley. 

"I-I gotta go!" Ian said and didn't look behind him to see if his brother was following.   
"Ian, wait!" Barley called after him but of course Ian didn't stop. He exited the kitchen, past his family in the living room and ran straight up the steps. 

Ian headed straight for the bathroom. He figured there people were less likely to bother him than if he were in his room. He slammed the door behind him and his mind was racing so fast he didn't think about locking it. He stopped at the mirror above the sink and stared at himself. Small beads of sweat lied on his forehead and his eyes showed nothing but fear and desperation. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and though he had just been embarrassed, Ian still wanted nothing more than to fuck. 

"W-What's _wrong_ with me?" Ian asked himself as he looked down at the painfully obvious bulge in his pants. He quickly went to take a seat on the toilet lid as he yanked off his jeans. Out from his briefs he allowed his erection to spring free. His tip was an unsettling purple color and he was already oozing pre-cum. 

Ian wasted no time and began stroking himself. The initial contact felt amazing and he hoped this time his pleasure wouldn't die down. He couldn't focus on his mother, his cousins, or anyone else. He just desperately wanted to get off. However, the more he played with himself, the less his pleasure built up. For some reason, he couldn't get there and it felt as if he was stuck at an uncomfortable peak he was never going to get over. Ian whimpered as he continued to try and make himself feel good. He felt like an animal in heat and his need to come was growing by the second. His body felt hot and he didn't understand why he couldn't reach the release he needed. 

Suddenly a knock at the door startled him. "O-Occupied!" Ian called out, trying to hide the struggle in his voice but failing miserably. There wasn't a sound on the other side of the door so he naturally assumed the person left. He continued to stroke himself but failed to notice that the bathroom door was indeed slowly opening.   
"Ian?" Barley called out before opening the door wide enough for Ian to see his brother, and his brother to see him. Both of their eyes widened simultaneously.  
"Barley!" Ian shouted and hunched over to cover himself up. "What the hell?!"   
"S-Sorry!! I'm sorry!" Barley said before turning away and stepping out, but he didn't fully close the door.   
"What's your deal?!" Ian shouted angrily.   
"I-I thought you were sick! You sounded so upset downstairs I just wanted to make sure you were alright!" Barley pleaded. "You can't be mad at me for wanting you to be alright!"   
"Damn it Barley!" Ian shouted but it came out more as a choked sob. He couldn't express how terrible his emotions were making him feel at the moment. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"  
"...Ian?" Barley called out, clearly hearing how torn Ian sounded.   
"I don't know what to do Barley," Ian lowered his head and stared at the ground as he admitted his shame. "I can't feel good anymore and I don't know why! It's embarrassing but it sucks. I don't know what to do..." 

Ian was on the brink of tears. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. It was like torture. He assumed Barley was shocked by his sudden outburst as well. At the time he had just been venting because the frustration finally forced the truth out of him, but now he wasn't sure how his brother would react. When he heard the door close, he figured Barley had left him there to get their mother or figure everything out on his own. It made sense, why would Barley want to get involved with something like this, and what would he possibly be able to do?

"I can help you." Ian heard Barley's voice speak through the silence. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see that Barley had in fact closed the bathroom door but with him in it, leaving both brothers completely alone.   
Ian stared at him mildly surprised. "Help...me?"   
"Yeah," Barley nodded. "But you have to trust me, okay?"   
Ian was still confused with Barley's presence but he still nodded, agreeing to let Barley help in whatever way he's referring to. "Okay." 

With that, Barley walked straight up to Ian. "What're you-wah?!" Ian was caught by surprise when Barley lifts him up and takes his seat. Ian's placed in Barley's lap and the older elf spreads Ian's legs open. Ian pressed his back into Barley and his heart races as he feels one of Barley's hands slowly make it's way down his body. "B-Barley?" Ian calls to his brother, clearly alarmed.   
"Shh, it's alright," Barley glides his fingers up and down the back of Ian's neck. "I'll make you feel better."

Ian's bodily instantly calms down, recognizing the relaxing touch of Barley's fingers. He watches as Barley's other hand snakes down and takes hold of his dick. His heart races and he muffles a moan and he feels his brother's warm hand around him. He looks down and he can't believe how small he looks in Barley's grasp. When Barley tightens his grip and begins to move, Ian sucks in air through his teeth and reaches up to grip Barley's arms.   
He can't remember how it's started, or why Barley was doing it, but he was so glad he was there. Barley's hand felt much different from his own. He was rough, but gentle at the same time and Ian felt the pressure building up inside him. To make matters more interesting, Barley ran his free hand under Ian's shirt and grazed it over his chest. Ian focused on the feeling of Barley's hand, wondering what he intended to do. Suddenly, Barley softly pulls at one of Ian's nipples causing him to buck and squirm in Barley's grasp. 

"Barley! Aa-angh!" Ian cried out and tried swallowing the moan that followed but Barley tugged at him harder, clearly trying to draw it out of him.   
"I know," Barley said before whispering in Ian's ear. "Don't hide anything from me, I need to hear it when you're close." 

Surely Ian was close, and Barley speaking and breathing so heavily and close to him was making it hard to focus on staying sane. Ian didn't bother muffling his moans anymore, he did what his brother asked and let it all out for him to hear. He was grateful they weren't doing this in the bathroom downstairs, because their whole family would hear how good Barley made Ian feel and how shameless about it he was. This was NOTHING like what Ian felt when he touched himself. The feeling in his gut was ten times stronger and it felt as if in any second he was going to explode. 

"Oh Ian," Barley's voice sounded heavy. "I wish you could see how good you look right now." 

Ian melted against Barley and he loved the praise more than anything, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Ian!" Laurel called out from the other side.   
Instantly, Ian's eyes widened as he gasped. He went to sit up, but was stopped by Barley covering his mouth and pulling back against his chest. From the side of his eye, Ian tried looking to see what Barley was possibly thinking but the older elf didn't bother looking at him.   
"Hey mom! It's actually Barley!" The older elf shouted. He continued stroking Ian, causing his brother to claw at his arms and he thrusted into his hand.   
"Oh! Sorry Barley, have you seen Ian?" Their mother asked.   
"Yeah, he went to get something out of Guinevere for me real quick." Barley lied with ease. "He'll be back soon!"   
"Okay! You hurry on down too now!" She said and Barley took the silence as her walking away. 

Ian could barely focus on what his mother was saying. He was wrapped up in how Barley held him and how determined he was to make him come. It was all too much, it was _actually_ too much and Ian couldn't believe it. There was no way he'd ever feel this good again. The pressure just continued to rise. Barley licked the outline of Ian's ear.   
"You heard her Ian," Barley growled in Ian's ear. "We have people waiting on us, now be a good boy and-"

Ian cried out into his brothers hand as he experiences the hardest orgasm he's ever had in his life. He couldn't control his squirming as wave after wave of pleasure went through his entire body. A couple of tears rolled down his cheek as his high slowly came to an end. When Ian's body finally calmed down, he felt back against Barley and breathed deep breath. He stiffened as he felt something hard against his lower back. He turned to look at his brother through clouded eyes. 

"Barley?"   
"Sorry, don't worry about that." Barley said adjusting himself so he isn't poking Ian anymore. He smiled softly at the younger elf. "Better?"   
" _Much_ better."   
"Good!"


	2. Second Time's Always Better

You know, whenever he got the chance Barley always reminded Ian that he'd basically do anything for him. Ian never knew how literal Barley was being. 

It's been exactly a week since Ian's bathroom encounter with his brother. The minute Barley helped him clean up and released him back to the family gathering, he felt one hundred times better. He was so relaxed even his little cousins noticed a difference in his mood. It's been like that for some time. Ian didn't feel so irritated or annoyed with the littlest things anymore. He was actually able to talk with his friends, family, and focus on enjoying his day since he was no longer backed up. It was something he'd be thankful to Barley for, for the rest of his life. 

To his surprise, Barley didn't think much of it at all. Ian being the person he was, approached his brother the next day full of nervousness after he was held so intently by him. He prayed that Barley didn't think of him as a freak or a perv for clearly enjoying something so personal as much as he did. He found Barley alone in the kitchen, stuffing his face with a sandwich and when he asked him how he felt about it all, the older elf simply laughed. 

"It was no biggy Ian! Don't worry!" Barley chuckled as he stood up. He stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and winked at Ian as he made his way out the kitchen. "Let me know if you ever need anything else 'kay?"

Ian was glad Barley wasn't able to see the blush his words had put on his face, but he was beyond happy that his brother wasn't upset with him or going to act weird about it. Per usual, they hung out, wrestled, and talked with one another whenever they got the chance and nothing was awkward. Ian couldn't be anymore grateful to have someone like Barley in his life, because most brothers wouldn't behave so freely the way his did. 

Though everything was good in the world, time to time Ian thought about what happened in their bathroom a lot. Whether he was in class, or home, or out with his friends, his mind would just randomly drift off to that moment in time. He thought about the way Barley had such a firm grip on him, as if he didn't ever want to let go. His face heated up when he remembered how his brother pinched at his skin and breathed heavily on his neck. Not to mention, Ian would've never thought Barley would get excited himself in that moment, especially not while touching Ian. It was hard for him to recover from those daydreams, and they'd stay in his mind for hours. 

As of right now, Ian was trying to focus on finishing a paper for his english class. It wasn't hard and he could've bene done within two hours tops, but he was going into his third hour of just staring at his half finished paper. This wasn't normal Ian behavior, but once again, other thoughts filled his mind. As soon as he'd pick up the energy to begin writing, he felt Barley's breath so close to his ear and he'd slowly get riled up again. Ian's jeans would tighten and he'd have to count to ten, twenty, or fifty to calm himself down...it all depended on how far his mind wondered. 

He was still nowhere close to finishing his essay and he assumed it had something to do with the burning desire to come. Ian sat back from his desk and looked down at his erection through his jeans. He wondered if it was normal for him to be this horny all the time. As he thought about it, he realized it was _totally_ normal for someone of his age to be this horny, especially seeing how he's never experienced such feelings up until about six months ago. He knew he could simply just masturbate himself to feel better; he memorized how Barley did it and though it wouldn't be the same he could still imitate it. 

The thing was, he didn't _want_ to do it himself. 

Barley had set a new standard for Ian. He had felt so good he didn't know if he wanted to go back to just feeling alright. He thought about what Barley said. _"Let me know if you need anything else, 'kay?"_ The words ran over and over in Ian's head and he wondered if he'd really go through with what he was thinking about doing. Sure enough, the need for release was stronger than the embarrassment. Ian found himself standing up and leaving his room.   
His heart raced as he made his way down the stairs. From the top floor he heard the living room tv was on so he knew someone was watching, he just didn't know who. To his luck, it was Barley completely captivated by some show Ian assumed to be something only people like Barley could really be into. Before making himself known, Ian looks out the window and sees his mothers car is no where to be found. It makes him feel slightly better knowing she isn't home. 

He clears his throat before speaking up softly. "H-Hey, Barley."  
The older male rips his eyes off the tv screen and turns around. "Hey, Ian!" Barley greets him back and his face instantly lights up. "What's up buddy?"  
"Nothing much, just taking a break from this paper I have to finish." Ian says. "What're you doin?"  
"Just watch this show, you wanna watch with me?"  
"I'm alright...A-Actually Barley, there was something I wanted to ask you."  
"Sure! What's on your mind?"  
Ian shuffles his feet and avoids looking Barley in his face. "W-Well...remember a couple of days ago, when you told me...to let you know if you need anything?"  
"Yeah?"   
"And...remember when you h-helped me in the bathroom?"  
"Of course." Barley responded.  
"What if...what if I needed THAT kind of help again?" Ian felt as if his heart would explode at any given moment.   
"Then I'd give it to you. All you have to do is ask." Barley turned off the tv and stood up from his spot on the couch. Ian froze and lowered his head to stare at the ground. With both hands, he gripped the end of his shirt to keep himself from shaking as he heard Barley's footsteps approach him. He nearly flinched when Barley lifted his chin so he was forced to make eye contact with his brother. Ian couldn't help but notice that Barley's eyes have shifted from playful to assertive. "Is there something you want to ask me Ian?"  
"I...I ne-" Ian struggled to find the words he wanted to say as he looked in his brother's eyes. Barley had never made him feel so afraid but drawn to him like this before.   
"Come on, you can do it." He glided his thumb across Ian's bottom lip.  
"I-I need your help."   
Barley took a step back and glanced out the front window, clearly searching for their mothers car like Ian did not too long ago. He turned back to Ian when he realized she was gone. "Your room?"

Ian's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit at his bottom lip to keep himself from being too loud. Barley held him close in his lap and this time, the older elf made sure Ian was facing him. There was no way for Ian to hide what Barley made him feel. Just like last time, Barley's hand felt tight and warm and he pumped him with care and affection. This time around, every minute or so, Barley would become a little rougher and Ian didn't understand why he loved it so much. He closed his eyes sealed his lips, in hopes it would stop anything that sounded embarrassing from coming out of him, but Barley wasn't allowing it.

He grabbed Ian by his neck, shocking the younger elf and causing him to open his eyes. "What did I say about muting yourself?" He asked sweetly yet still giving a clear warning.   
Ian immediately opened his mouth and all the lewd noises and moans Barley was asking for had escaped. "S-Sorr-ah! I'm s-sorry, Barley-ngh!"   
"Good boy." He said and he began stroking Ian faster.   
Ian's back arched as his head fell on Barley's shoulder. " H-How...do y-you know how to do that?" Ian asked and Barley shrugged.   
"I don't know, I guess I just know the fastest way to get you off. I know you like praises like when I call you a good boy, you seem to like being held," Barley moves his shoulder so Ian can sit up to look him in the eyes. Barley smirks and Ian feels heat rush to his face all over again. "And you're _definitely_ the submissive type." 

Ian doesn't know what to say. Barley had learned that much about him within only these two sessions they had spent together? Ian didn't even know that much about himself. He was curious as to why Barley was taking note of this stuff, but then his eyes landed on something that caught his attention. As he looked down, he noticed a huge bulge in Barley's pants and it reminded him of before. Barley wanted to feel good too, and it made Ian feel better knowing he wasn't the only one. As he thought about the clear size difference, he felt bad for Barley. His brother was so focused on making sure Ian was taken care of but he wasn't worrying about himself. It wasn't fair, and Ian was sure if he had his mind fully together, he wouldn't be so bold to do what he was going to do.

"B-Barley," Ian moaned his brothers name as his hands snaked down and rested upon Barley's cargo shorts. "yours.."  
The older elf eyed Ian, clearly unsure at what he was getting at. "Mine? What about it?"   
"I wanna see." Ian told him and the way the words rolled off his tongue with ease sent shivers down Barley's spine.   
Still, Barley shook himself out of his surprised state of mind. "This isn't about me, it's about you right now."  
"But I wanna see," Ian begged and his grip on Barley's shirt tightened. "Please, Barley?"

The sweet angelic voice of his brother was something Barley never stood a chance against. As Ian requested, Barley continued to hold him close as he unzips his pants. From the small space, he frees himself and Ian's eyes widen. For a moment, he sobers up to take in just how big Barley really is. "Wow..." Ian cooes.   
"You okay?" Barley asks him.   
"Yeah, you're just...big." Ian admitted. Shockwaves travelled through his body as Barley continued to stroke.   
"I'm a big guy Ian," Barley says and begins touching himself. "It's one of the reasons I'm confident in being your bodyguard."  
"Mmm, closer." Ian begged. Barley pulled him in so their dicks were pressed together, making it easy for both of them to feel each other while Barley pushed them closer to their climax. 

Ian rested his forehead on Barley's as he began to struggle to control his mind and breathing. It was amazing what Barley was capable of and he couldn't help but wonder what else he could do; what else did Barley know HOW to do. Ian wanted to know. he wanted to know what else could make him feel good and he was sure there was no one else he could trust more to help him.   
Ian's lips brushed against Barleys as he pulled himself impossibly closer. Within seconds, Barley had him twitching and whimpering as he came all over Barley's hand. He rode out his waves as Barley came shortly after him. Ian couldn't help watch as Barley's eyes close and a low groan emerged from deep down. They sat there for a moment catching their breaths, not daring to split apart from one another. 

"Hey, Barley?" Ian broke the silence.   
The older male opened his eyes to look into Ian's. "Yeah bud?"  
"I-I don't know what else I'm into..."   
"Hm, I'll tell you what." Barley smiled warmly. "Here and there, we can...experiment. I'll teach you a couple of things and it'll help you figure out exactly what you're into. That way you'll know for the future."  
Ian's eyes widened. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"  
"Of course. Would you?"   
"Yes, p-please."   
Barley's smile widened. "Great, we'll start tomorrow. For now, finish your essay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for more! I actually didn't have much time to check this chapter for grammar mistakes so my bad if there are anyyy.


	3. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a good day and if not, I truly hope my writings make you feel better. This ship always makes me feel better. There are so many fanfics of Barley and Ian that I wish were continued or shared around more, uuuugh. Anyway, chapter three baby.

Ian slept like a baby that night. It made sense seeing how nothing stuck on his mind, he no longer had to worry about his essay for english because he finished it, and his session with Barley had basically tired him out completely. It had been a good day, but at five in the morning Ian woke up and he wasn't able to return to sleep. It was okay with him, because he had fallen asleep earlier than usual in the first place and forcing himself back to sleep would be a chore.   
Besides, Ian also felt antsy. He wasn't exactly nervous to see what Barley had planned for them, the right word would be excited. He had no intention on showing it to avoid looking desperate, but Barley's suggestion had made Ian's heart fill with joy. He couldn't believe how cool his brother was with all of this. It was so nice for Ian to know he could trust Barley with literally anything.

Soon the sun shined over the lightfoot household and Ian made his way to the kitchen. It was way too early for Barley to be up just yet but he knew his mother would be. As he entered the small cooking area, she smiled widely.   
"Hey honey!" Laurel greeted her youngest child. "How was your night?"  
"Hey mom, pretty good actually." Ian smiled back.   
"That's good to hear, I know a couple of days ago you used to have trouble sleeping so I'm glad you're feeling better." She said as she poured herself coffee. "By any chance, did Barley have anything to do with your recovery?"  
Ian was sure his heart stopped for a moment. He looked at his mother, as she continued to pour her coffee oblivious to his shock. "W-What? What do you mean?"  
"Well, he's taken notice that you weren't your usual self and said he wanted to help but just didn't know how. But yesterday when I came back home, he seemed _very_ cheery, cheerier than usual Barley. I asked him what was going on, and without giving me the slightest hint how, he told me he had a feeling things would get better for you." she tells him. "What'd you guys do yesterday while I was gone?"   
Ian cleared his throat not a hundred percent how to respond. He was sure the truth was something wasn't something he should be sharing with anyone. "Uh...we just watched some silly show on tv." Ian lied.   
His mother chuckled in response. "I'm guessing one of Barley's fantasy shows?  
"Yeah...exactly." Ian laughed in return. "I-It was nice though, we just hung out and talked about stupid stuff. Little things."   
"Well, it's the little things that count." she smiled warmly. "I have to meet the manticore in a couple hours, maybe you two can spend some quality time together again."   
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." 

  
It was pretty comforting for Ian having a sense of how well Barley was taking all of this. Their mother's words from this morning had made it undeniably clear that Barley had actually worried about him when he wasn't feeling at his best. Ian wondered how long Barley knew? Of course, up until Ian told him he had no clue exactly what was going on but hiding sickness, anger, vulnerability, or any emotion of any sort wasn't an option for Ian when it came to Barley. His brother had taken care of him for too long to not know when something was up. Sometimes, it could get annoying but most of the time it had its benefits, being immediately understood that is. 

The evening rolled around pretty quick and Ian hadn't seen Barley all day. In fact, the older elf wasn't even in the house. He had texted Ian some time ago telling him he was making a run to the store and he'd be back soon. Ian responded with a simple 'ok' and safe travels. Ian's mother left the house about an hour ago and ever since things have been quiet. Ian sighed as he studied over some of his school notes. Though he didn't have a test anytime soon, he figured he might as well refresh his memory on what he's learned in chemistry for the last month. He played music through his headphones as he scans a couple of lessons that he remembered and some that he didn't. It was a boring activity but he didn't much else to do since their pet dragon was asleep and his family was nowhere to be found.  
With another soft sigh, he allowed his music to play at full blast and distract him from the outside world. He was sure within another hour or two he'd take a nap or read a book. 

However, when large hands gripped his shoulders and shook him he was sure his life was going to flash before his eyes at any second. 

"Ian!" Barley shouted as he shook the younger elf, bringing out a terrified shout from him. Ian jumped from his spot on his bed and crawled to the other side where he tossed himself back on his headboard like a trapped panicking mouse. His eyes widened like they never have before and his face showed nothing but terror as he took deep breathes to calm himself down. Barley tilted his head and smirked. "Wow, jumpy huh?"   
"BARLEY!" Ian shouted. "What's wrong with you, you could've killed me!"   
"All I did was tap you. You couldn't hear me with your headphones on." Barley responded.   
"Tap? You call that a _tap_?" Ian crawled over to Barley and held himself up on his knees to be at his brothers level. "You nearly shook the life out of me!"   
To Ian's surprise, Barley snorts and begins to laugh. He pinches one of Ian's cheeks. "I'm sorry, it's just even when you're mad you're adorable"  
"I hate you." Ian grumbled before turning away from Barley and crossing his arms. He knew he probably looked like a child but he genuinely wasn't ready for such a fright. Barley pulled at his shirt but Ian swatted his hands away. "No! Get away from me."   
"Oh come on Iannn," Barley gripped Ian by his waist and pulled the elf close until he held him in his arms. He squeezed him in a tight hug as Ian tried fighting his way out of it. "You know I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry baby bro. I can make it up to you, I swear."  
Ian groaned and stopped fighting his brothers affection when it became painfully clear he wasn't getting away. "How do you plan to do _that_?"   
"Weren't you curious where I was all day?" Barley lifted Ian up and set him on the floor to stand up. Ian watched as Barley ran out to the hall and dragged in a large blue chest. "I picked you up some stuff!"   
"Huh? What did you get?"   
"Open it." 

Ian gave Barley a funny look but when his brother looked back at him with nothing but excitement, Ian rolled his eyes. He shook his head and begrudgingly made his way over to the chest. Honestly, what was Barley thinking. The silly wide grin across his face told Ian it was something only Barley would think of. He wondered if it was some map for a new quest or a silly new board game that Ian would still play without understanding much of what was happening. As he undid the chest's locks, he wondered why Barley would need such a large box to show him one little thing. Sooner than he was ready for, Ian quickly found out it was MUCH more than one little thing in the large chest.   
As he opened it, his breath caught in his throat at the different display of vibrators, handcuffs, ropes, chains, collars, plugs, and much more. He gasped and slammed the chest shut before he could become anymore heated and embarrassed then he already was. He slowly turned to look at his brother, who _still_ had a wide grin on his face. 

"W-Why do you have this?" Ian asked completely baffled.   
Barley gave him a confused look in return. "It's just an old chest from my room. I wasn't using it for anything else so I figured I could-"  
"Barley! I meant the stuff _in_ the chest!" Ian shook his head in slight frustration. "What is all this?!"   
"They're your toys." Barley said and took a knee next to Ian. "They're all for you."   
"F-For me?" Ian repeated. "You got this stuff...for me?"   
"Yup!" Barley said, he reached to open the chest again but Ian quickly closed it again.   
"N-No, don't!" He begged frantically.   
"Why not, what's wrong?" Barley asked. When Ian turned away the older elf tried searching his little brother's face. "Have you never seen any of this stuff before?"  
Ian turned to look back at his brother in obvious shock. "Of c-course I haven't! At least...not all of them."   
Barley chuckled before gripping Ian's chin and guiding him to look down at the chest as he opened it. As all of his new toys came into sight, Ian couldn't stop himself from moving closer to Barley, in hopes that his brother's warmth would calm his nerves down. "Take a good long look Ian, because we're gonna put your body to the test using all of them. I picked out the best of the best for you after all."   
Ian did what he was told and gazed into the chest. His face immediately grew warm and he looked over at Barley with pleading eyes, begging him to end his embarrassment. In return, Barley smiled and pulled Ian closer to plant a large kiss on his cheek.   
"God, you're so cute!" Barley reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dark blue book. "Which is why I got this! I picked this color because it matches your blush."  
"What's it for?" Ian rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't stop himself from blushing even more.   
"It's going to be your progress book," Barley explained. "We try something new, and I put it into categories whether you're into it or not."   
"S-So...if I like one toy more than another, that get's written down?" Ian asked.   
"Yup, that way I know what you'll like as a reward when you're good and I'll figure out the punishing for when you act up when the time comes." Barley stated easily.

As embarrassed as he was, Ian was impressed with Barley's dedication to this. It wasn't like he was doing this for himself, he's made it clear that it was all about Ian and for Ian. The younger elf was so grateful but he just wasn't entirely sure how he could show it or give Barley something back in return.

"Okay so, where do we start?" Ian asked. "Do I pick one out or...?"  
"Not just yet," Barley says. "You're...still a virgin, right?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Oh thank god," Barley mumbled under his breath. The look on Ian's face gave it away that he was clearly heard. "I-It's just that, it would suck if your first time had been with someone who didn't know what what they were doing or even what you liked."   
"Oh...okay." Ian said, but the hesitation in Barley's voice made his reasoning sound fishy. "So what am I starting out with?"   
"My fingers."   
"Y-Your...fingers?"  
"Yup!" Barley responded. "Let's call this session one: obedience."  
"Why's it called that?"   
"Because I wanna see just how submissive and obedient you are so I know what I'm working with. Now, no more questions. Hop in your bed."

Ian eyed Barley funny, still unsure of exactly what was going to happen. He did as he was told and stood up before making his way over to his bed. He sat at the edge closest the Barley and waited for further instructions.   
"Remove your pants."   
"W-What?" Ian asked. "Why?"  
"That's a question."   
Realizing he was right, Ian wiggled himself free from his sweats. Once completely off he placed them on the side. Once again, he looked up at Barley, waiting for his next set of directions.   
"Boxers," Barley said. "Remove them."   
Ian's eyes widened. "D-Do I have to?"   
It took the younger elf a moment to realize that he had asked another question, but it didn't take Barley anytime at all. The older elf leaned in so he was merely two inches from Ian. "I'm gonna give you till strike three, and then you're going to get a punishment. That's strike one."   
Ian felt his heart race and all the excitement from such a serious Barley talking down to him went straight down to his groin. Without daring to look away from his brother, Ian slowly but surely removed his boxers. He felt instantly exposed once Barley looked down and took him all in. "Lay back." He said next.

Ian hesitated but did what he was told and lied back on his bed. Instantly his body felt hot, knowing his brother had a full view of his lower naked half and he closed his eyes in shame. "Um, B-Barley? H-How long will I be like t-this?"   
"Strike two." Barley said before grabbing Ian by his ankle. "Don't test me Ian."  
"Woah!" Ian yelled as he was suddenly pulled much closer to Barley. The older elf parted Ian's legs and the look he gave him was no longer so cheery. In fact, it made Ian genuinely fearful of what being punished really was going to mean. "I-I'm not! I swear, I'm not doing it on purpose Barley I'm just nervous!"  
"Hm, at least you're honest." Barley said. "Before I can put anything in you for testing I have to stretch you a bit, or else it'll hurt a lot."   
"O-Okay, thank you Barley." Ian did his best to sound as genuinely grateful as he felt that Barley answered his question.  
"No problem, now I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath. This is gonna feel weird."   
Ian watched as Barley stuck two of his large fingers into his mouth. After a couple of seconds he pulled them out, coated with spit. As Barley lowered the same hand down towards Ian's lower half, the younger elf immediately grabbed at his sheets. He tried to squirm away, but Barley held him in place. 

"Breathe." Barley told him as he pressed his slick finger against Ian's entrance. He rubbed against it, and as strange as it felt it was surprisingly comforting for Ian. He unintentionally rolled his hips and whimpered as Barley began to press. While fearing the worse, Ian took a deep breath as Barley's middle finger slid into him. Just like Barley said, it felt weird but wasn't terrible. Plus, Barley's smile made it clear that he was doing alright. "Good boy." 

Barley pulled and softly pushed his finger back in Ian repeatedly. Ian's whimpers soon became softer and softer until they turned into moans. His body began heating up all over again and his dick began to crave attention. At the moment, Barley was more focused on getting Ian off in other ways. His fingering motions started to become a little more aggressive and he wasted no time in adding his second finger. Ian arched his back as a moan slipped from his lips. He closed his eyes and tugged harder at his sheets.   
"Feels good Ian?" Barley asked and Ian shivered at the heaviness of his voice.   
"Y-yeah," Ian moaned. "Please, m-more."

Just like that, Barley sped up his thrust. He watched in sheer astonishment as Ian moaned and wiggled under him. It was clear his younger brother was in complete bliss. His only thoughts were about how amazing Ian looked in such a state and how he could make it better. Without Ian being much aware, Barley did some searching from within and when he found what he was looking for he made his move.  
"A-Aah!" A jolt of pleasure travelled up Ian's spine as Barley thrusted his fingers deep into him. His eyes widened and he looked to his brother for some sort of explanation. He knew he wasn't supposed to ask questions, but it seemed he didn't have to, since Barley's face made it clear what he was thinking.  
"Your prostate." Barley smirked. "You're gonna **love** that part of all this."   
Without much a a warning, Barley continued to play with Ian's most sensitive spot without any hesitation, turning the younger elf in a sloppy mess. "F-Fuck," Barley heard Ian curse for the first time in a while. "I c-can't..."  
"Don't hesitate," Barley began to stroke Ian's leaking dick and the elf began to whine. "Show me just how much you like it." 

Within three more thrust, Ian spills over Barley's hand and his own stomach. He twitches and bites his lip to stop the tears from falling down. Barley watches him as his wave slowly comes down and he doesn't say anything until Ian's able to open his eyes to look at him. "Like it?" Barley asked.  
Ian nods and a small smile slowly forms on his face. "I loved it, y-you're the best Barley."   
The unexpected comment makes Barley blush himself. He sits Ian up and immediately begins to help clean him up. "I'll be sure to write down super sensitive as your first set of notes in the notebook. I think I'll call it...the Garden of Ian. Get it? Like the Garden of Eden, just with your name? Because your bodies something sacred?"  
Ian shakes his head and his smiling brother. "You're so weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four coming soooon.


	4. Torture At Its Finest

Ian's body shook as he gripped the ends of his shirt to keep it together. He took deep breaths and bit his lip in order to stop himself from making any noise. His mind felt as if it was slowly coming undone all over again and he looked to his older brother. Without a word, he used his eyes to beg him to make it stop; to simply put an end to such foul play. Barley returns nothing more than a wide satisfied smile as he pushed a button on his remote, causing Ian to cover up his mouth before his whines travel further around the house. 

With the little shred of sense left, Ian wondered how he possibly gotten himself in such a situation. Wait, no he remembered; he doubted someone he really shouldn't have doubted. 

"Okay!" Barley clapped his hands together as he browsed throughout the large chest full of Ian's toys. Ian sat on his bed and watched Barley dig around. "Let's see, let's see..."  
"What're you looking for?" Ian asked. Barley had showed up by his door about ten minutes ago to see what he was up to. When Ian shrugged Barley automatically walked in and took out the large blue chest from his closet. Ian immediately watched Barley with eager eyes.   
"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet," Barley said as he continued digging. "I guess something...light."  
" _Light_?"   
"Yeah, I mean you must still be sore so I don't wanna jump right into something you may not be ready for."   
Ian scoffs catching Barley's attention. "I'm not a baby Barley, you don't have to always treat me like one."  
"It's not babying you, I'm taking things in small steps!" Barley says.  
Ian crosses his arms. "That's babying me. I'm sure I can handle anything you wanna do."   
"Ian trust me, there's _a lot_ I wanna do that I'm positive you aren't ready for." Barley chuckles.   
Though he can feel a blush creeping onto his face, he puffed his cheeks slightly out to display his annoyance. "Well...try me!"  
"What?" Barley tilted his head.   
"That's right, give me something that you think I won't be able to handle. I'm willing to bet I can prove you wrong." 

At the time, Ian hadn't fully mapped out what he'd do if Barley really picked out something that he wasn't going to be able to take. In that moment he just wanted to make it clear to Barley that he had no intention of letting his older brother put training wheels on this whole experience like he did with other new things in Ian's life. He was hitting the age where he wanted Barley to forget seeing him as a kid. If speeding this process up would help then so be it, although Ian doesn't know how naive of a person he's being.

"Really now?" Barley said sounding doubtful.   
"Yup, watch me." Ian stated with confidence.  
To the young elf's surprise, Barley's face slowly formed a wide grin and the look in his eye seemed strange to Ian though he didn't question it. "Alright then! Let's see what we have." Barley reached his hand into the chest and pulled out something small. Ian tried to get a view of it as Barley stood up and walked over to him. He opened his hand and lets Ian see the small bean shaped device along with what looked like a small remote.   
"What is it?" Ian asks.  
"A vibrator." Barley holds the bean device out to Ian to take. "A new model that came out around two months ago and has been rated one of the strongest of its kind. It was real expensive so try not to break it okay?"   
"O-Okay, Ian said as he rolled the little bean around in his hand. He wondered why it was possibly so expensive and why did Barley pick it out if it was. "So...I'm guessing t-this goes in..."  
Barley takes the bean from Ian and pulls him closer by his waist. "Yup, now get on the bed, on your knees, with your ass facing me." 

Ian swallowed down the lump in his throat as he carefully did as he was told. As embarrassed as he was from such a position, he _really_ became a strong shade of dark blue when Barley placed himself behind him and with no warning he tugged at Ian's pants and boxers until they were yanked down. Ian whimpered at the unusual feeling of being exposed again. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to it but he didn't have time to think about it as he felt something wet press against him. Ian's back arched as he felt Barley's finger slip into him. He focused on his breathing as his older brother felt around his insides and guided his finger in and out before deciding to add another. Ian felt his body shake with how aggressive Barley played with him. This must've been punishment for challenging him, but if this was the worst it would get Ian was sure he could handle it for a little longer.   
However, Barley removed himself from Ian's body for a moment. Ian quietly waited for Barley to come back but even though mere seconds had passed, Ian was growing impatient. He was about to turn and look to his brother but stopped as he felt something else pressed against his hole. Slowly Barley pushed in the little bean and deep as Ian would allow it to go. Ian moaned softly as he pushed himself back onto Barley's fingers, liking the way the bean felt inside of him. Barley slowly retracted his hand and left the bean deep in Ian. 

Barley fixed Ian up before taking a step back. "Alright, it's in!"  
Ian slowly sat back down on his bed. He felt the small object inside of him and it strangely comforted him knowing that Barley put it there. "S-So now wha-"  
Ian froze and his eyes widened as something suddenly went off inside of him. He jerked and fell backwards onto his bed as his whole body shook starting from the little harmless seeming device buried in him. "B-B-Barley?!" Ian called out in panic.   
As quick as they came, the vibrations stopped, allowing Ian to breathe. He slowly sat up and looked to his brother in shock. Barley simply smiled at Ian display of twenty different emotions. "Seems this was a worth it purchase, that was only level four out of ten!"  
"W-What was that?!" Ian asked.   
Barley gripped Ian by his chin and held the remote up for him to see. "It's called a _vibrator_ sweetheart, what did you think it was gonna do?"

With that, Barley pushes the fourth button on the vibrator and Ian's body trembles. The small device send shivers up and down his spine. He can't focus on anything besides how unbelievably strong it was. Level four out of ten?! He wasn't sure if he'd ever even get to level five. It was shaking up everything inside him and nearly pushing Ian over the edge. Panic rose in his heart as he felt how crazily quick everything was building up.   
"Barley!" Ian reached for his brother and sure enough Barley moved closer to Ian. He allowed the younger elf to wrap his arms around his neck and cling for dear life as if he was about to fall off the edge of the world.   
"You're okay," Barley whispered in his ear as he gripped Ian from the outside of his pants and rubbed against him, an action he knew was more than enough to send Ian over. "You're okay, almost there."  
With a soft cry, Ian came in his boxers and tightened his grip on Barley. The smaller elf shook and jerked until his high came down. He looked up to his brother who wore a grin across his face. "That...T-That was crazy. A-Are you going to take his out now?"  
"Hmm, no I don't think so." Barley shrugged.   
Ian's eyes widen as he tried searching his brother's face for the slightest sign of him joking. "What?! Why not!"  
"What was that you said earlier?" Barley asked him. " _Try you_? You're willing to bet you could prove me wrong?"  
"B-Barley, I was just kidding!" Ian says obviously lying.   
"Too late for that, I think I'll make you keep it in for the rest of the day." Barley said. "And I think I wanna see what level ten is capable of doing to a fragile body like yours."  
"No!!" Ian shouts. 

Suddenly, both Barley and Ian freeze when they hear their home's front door open. "Barley! Ian! I'm home!" Laurel yells from downstairs.   
Barley turns back to Ian. "Listen, I won't try level ten, but you ARE going to keep that in you the entire day. Consider it punishment for challenging me."   
"F-Fine." Ian pouted, knowing there would be no negotiating.   
"And if I catch you sneaking off to the bathroom to take it out, I promise I'll make you wear it for a **week** and it'll stay on level ten." Barley warned as he lifted Ian to his feet and guided him towards his bedroom door. 

Ian was surprised how well he was doing around his mother. She had been home for about half an hour and she was pleased when her two sons came from upstairs to greet her. Usually when something was off, Ian gave off a very specific vibe that Laurel was able to quickly pick up on. With that in mind, he did his very best to make everything seem right in the world. He smiled, helped her with groceries she brought in, asked her about her day as she entered her kitchen. She ran over the basics but at one point she stopped and asked him why he was so antsy. 

"I guess I just have a lot of energy." he laughed it off so she did as well. From his seat in the kitchen, Ian glanced at Barley, who sat in the living room messing with his quest of yore gameplay set up.   
"Well, that's good to hear." Laurel said as she unpacked some eggs from her bags. "What have you and Barley been doing today."  
"Oh you know, the usual." Ian said. "Basically nothing and Barleys rpg games."   
"Understand anything yet?"   
"Nope." Ian admitted and she smiled.   
"Well, hopefully you'll get there. I know it took me a while to even understand the _point_ of the game." Laurel said as she continued to unpack her groceries. 

Ian listened to her speak on about the game and the few rules of it that she did get. He was beginning to relax when he suddenly felt a small jolt throughout his body. He jumped in his seat, luckily without his mother facing the opposite direction from him, because the sudden shock of the vibrator turning on. Ian could tell it must've been on a much lower setting than before because he wasn't at the point of squirming just yet. He tried calming himself down by taking deep breaths with his eyes closed before his mother decides to turn around. Unfortunately, he's forced the grip the sides of his chair instead and hold his breath as he feels the vibration suddenly become stronger.   
Ian couldn't believe it; Barley was really going to try to do this to him in front of their mother. He looked over to the larger elf and Barley merely smirked at him before silently focusing back on his game. As for Ian, he tried counting up starting from one in hopes that it'll take his mind of his slowly rising erection. He didn't know how long Barley intended to keep this up but he hoped it wouldn't be truly all day. 

"I'm hoping he'll just stay focus on showing you how to play and no longer me," Laurel said as she turned to Ian. He smiled at her carefully, and he remembered that they were talking about Barley's game. "It's such a complex game."  
"Yeah," Ian shrugged. "...and kind of silly. Mngh!"   
Instantly Ian's grip on his seat tighten when he felt the vibrator turn up its power. It was becoming painfully clear what Barley was doing and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.   
"You okay honey?" Laurel asked and Ian automatically resumed trying to ignore warm feeling spreading all across his body.   
"Y-Yeah," Ian said and did his best to smile. "I think I just got a-a splinter from the chair. I think I'm gonna go sit on the couch."  
"Alright!"

Ian stood up and quickly made his way into the living room the minute his mother turned back around to unload groceries. Ian sat on the end of the coach nearest to Barley at the dining room table. Ian covered his mouth quick as possible as he felt the vibrator get turnt up another notch.  
"P-Please stop," Ian whispered to Barley.   
"Stop what?" Barley asked him.   
"You k-know what!" Ian said. "D-Don't make me do it in front of mom!"  
"I'm not making you do anything. Everything's a choice Ian, just like how you're choosing to keep that in you."   
Ian glared at Barley as his breathing technique was beginning to falter. "Y-You're such a-aah!" 

Barley presses another button and Ian's body twitches with the new level of vibration. Ian felt that he wasn't going to last long. He crossed his legs and covered his mouth in hopes to silence himself but it was so hard; so painfully hard. Ian slightly turns his head to look at Barley, who simply sat there watching him struggle. It was a strange sight for Ian, he was so used to Barley jumping up and coming to the rescue when it looked like Ian was even slightly uncomfortable. But now, Barley did absolutely nothing and he seemed to be _fascinated_ with Ian. It was really new, and Ian wasn't sure if it was the way Barley looked at him or how calm he was, but the younger elf loved it.   
Ian felt Barley's eyes on him as he finally came. He doesn't dare remove his hands from his mouth just in case he can't keep himself quite naturally. As he rides his waves of pleasure, he falls back on the couch and inhales deeply as he tries to come down.   
"Barley!" Laurel called from the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?"   
"Anything your heart desires mom." Barley calls back before turning to Ian and pressing another button on his little remote. He watches in delight as Ian's body automatically begins twitching. "Actually, could you make one of Ian's favorites? I have a feeling he's gonna be really hungry later."

Just as Barley promised, **hours** had gone by of just pure torture for Ian. Barley, at random untold moments, would press a button sending Ian's body into a frenzy. He had control of of voice the first hours, but by the time he reached the end of the second, he couldn't control his moans or cries. He'd have to shove his face into a pillow or cover his mouth with his arm and pray that Barley wouldn't try it in front of their mother anymore.   
To his luck, Barley back off on trying to get him to squeal in front of her but he made sure Ian still felt all of the controlled pleasure. He spent the day seeming carefree while making Ian come at least once in almost every room in the house. He'd assist Ian sometimes by either covering the younger elf's mouth so he wouldn't scream when the vibrator became stronger or he'd hold him down whenever his body twitched noticeably. Barley took it all in, amazed with how well Ian was doing.   
As for Ian, his mind had become complete mush about an hour ago. He was at the point where he accepted that he was never going to know exactly when Barley would push a button on the remote. When it happened, he'd just take it and let his body be unravelled from the inside out. After about his sixth dry orgasm, he wondered how his body was still even functional and how many more times he had before he was no longer to reach a peak. At one point, he got on his knees and actually begged Barley to end it. 

"I-I've l-learned my lesson," Ian whined as his head rested on Barley's lap. The older male sat on the couch, looking down at his younger brother and playing with his curls. "P-Please, take it out i-it's too much!"  
Barley removed his hand from Ian's curls and placed it under his chin to lift his head up slightly. He looks over Ian's face and the little brother tries giving Barley his widest set of puppy eyes. Barley immediately felt his dick jump at the sight and wanted nothing more but to have Ian now. However, all he could do was push the button labelled "6" on it and watch Ian immediately wrap himself around one of his brother's legs. "Another hour."   
Ian couldn't help but whimper as he rubbed himself against Barley, desperate for immediate release. 

  
When Ian's hour was up, as promised Barley carried him upstairs and to his room while avoiding their mother. Ian's legs gave up on him as he reached the third step. Once they were safely hidden behind Ian's locked door, the younger elf got down and threw himself over Barley.   
"Take. It. Out. _Please_!" Ian begged once more. "It's t-too much!"   
"On your bed." Barley commanded and Ian didn't waste a second climbing onto his bed, removing his clothes, and spread his legs. It seemed the shame was gone as he looked eagerly to Barley. Instead of heading straight over to Ian, Barley leaned against Ian's drawer and pulled out his little blue book from his pocket. "Give me oooone second."   
"Barley..." Ian mumbled.   
"Just gotta write down a few notes." Barley said and began scribbling away. "Let's see...today's session, we'll call torment. In good notes, vibrators work, quick releases, highest level achieved, six."  
"B-Barleyy."   
"Level ten we'll put in punishment section....You also didn't seem to crack around mom, which might be a sign for a publicity fetish." Barley mumbles to himself as he writes.   
"Barley!" Ian whines, catching the older man's attention. "P-Please.."  
"Oh, sorry Ian." Barley says before putting the book to the side and walking over. 

Barley puts himself right in between Ian's legs and doesn't hesitate to slide two fingers in him. Immediately, loud moans escape from Ian and Barley doesn't think much of them since they aren't loud enough to reach their mother's room just yet. However, as Barley pulls the small bean out of Ian, the young elf whimpers in protest under him.  
"What's wrong?" Barley asks concerned, wondering if he might've actually hurt him at some point on accident.   
"Empty," Ian whined. "I-I feel e-empty."  
"I'll finger you until you get off one more time, okay?" Barley promised. "Just let me put this-"  
"N-No, Barley. Give me s-something else." Ian says. He looks up at Barley with hooded eyes and a clear hint in them at what he means. Barley can't turn away and he feels heat rushing to places way too quick. "I need you, Barl-"  
Before Ian can finish Barley slides his fingers back into Ian's heat and immediately begins thrusting. From how Ian whined and arched, he might've been being too rough, but he couldn't exactly focus on that just yet. Besides, he knew Ian could take it. "Ian, I don't think you know what your asking for, so I'd hold off on even **finishing** that sentence."

Within seconds, Barley earns his ninth orgasm from Ian. He was astonished that Ian really gave him nine times but he didn't question it. He watched carefully as Ian's body slowly relaxed and he closed his eyes, clearly ready to sleep. Barley did a quick cleanup, changed his clothes, and fixed Ian so that he was lying in his bed properly.   
"You were right," Ian suddenly spoke, with his eyes closed. "I overstepped."   
"You did great today." Barley kissed Ian's cheek before turning to walk out the door.   
"I like being watched by the way."   
Barley turned around to Ian. "Huh?"  
"I like it...when you watch me...I just thought...you'd like to know." Ian managed to get out before drifting off to sleep. Barley picked up his notebook and started writing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I had some papers due for class. See u sooon.


	5. You're Cute When You're Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just came up with another idea for a fanfic and I'm going to start it right after I complete this one lol.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Ian shouted. "You're an animal!"  
Barley covers his mouth, poorly hiding how funny he finds the situation. "Come ooon, it couldn't of been that bad!"  
"Not that bad?!" Ian scoffed. "My entire friend group wouldn't stop poking at me the entire day!"  
"Did they tell you how nice it looks on your skin?" Barley asked. 

Ian groaned and turned his back on Barley. He had had the utter most embarrassing day of his life and Barley was the root of it. It had all started early that morning. Ian was getting ready for school when Barley walked into room, without knocking. Ian sighed and turned to his brother who hadn't given Ian a second glance ever since he walked in.   
"You know, if the doors closed that probably means you should knock." Ian said as he watched the older elf dig around his things.   
"Eh, nothing I haven't seen before." Barley said. "Hey have you seen my beanie? I can't find that thing anywhere."   
Ian rolled his eyes before turning towards his bedside dresser. He opened the first drawer and pulled out one of Barley's favorite pieces of clothing. "Here." He said and held out the hat.   
Barley's face lit up as he took the beanie and placed it right on his head. "There you are! When did you get lost?"  
"You left it in here yesterday." Ian said and he turned back to his dresser. While he was closing the drawer, Barley's large arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to his chest.   
"Thank you for protecting one my prized possessions Iaannn," Barley sung as he planted a wet kiss on Ian's cheek. "Although, there's more valuable than you."  
"Barley, gross!" Ian giggled as he wiped his cheek, just for Barley to plant another.   
" _Gross_?" Barley faked bafflement. "Since when are my kisses gross?" 

Barley spins Ian around to face him and he lifts him up as continues to plant kisses all over. Ian giggled and didn't really bother fighting his brother. Even before their private sessions, this was something Barley did. Ian just took it as another way of Barley showing affection. Barley sets Ian down and gives him a big hug.   
"You're so small I could just crush you in my arms." Barley says as he rubs his thumbs on both of Ian's cheeks. "And your skins so soft..."  
Barley's face suddenly becomes less cheery and Ian doesn't have much time to read into it before Barley dips down into the crook of his neck. He feels Barley plants kisses, but this felt different. Ian didn't move until he felt Barley's tongue run along the end of his jaw.   
"Barley?" Ian spoke softly.   
"Hm?"   
"I-Is this...apart of your research on me?"   
Barley remained silent and stiffened. Ian felt his heartbeat speed up, unaware of what that meant. However, Barley dragged his teeth against Ian's skin, causing his eyes roll back. "Yeah, sure."  
As much as Ian wanted to think about Barley's answer, his head felt as if it were swirling and he had no choice but to hold onto his brother as he slowly fell under whatever spell Barley was putting him in. He closed his eyes and allowed Barley to pull him closer. Whenever Barley did this, it felt as if he was trying to remind Ian just how small he was compared to him and how easy it would be for Barley to _really_ crush him.   
Barley slipped his hand under Ian's shirt and began to feel at his chest when they heard a shout from downstairs. 

"Ian!" Laurel called out, making Barley halt his actions. "You better get a move on or else you'll be late!"   
Barley removed his hands from Ian's body and stood back. He looked at the small blushing elf he had the privilege of calling his brother. "Welp! You heard her."  
Ian groaned. "I-I would've been out of here already if it weren't for you!"   
"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." Barley chuckled as Ian's cheeks puff out in annoyance. The younger elf grabs his bag off the floor and moves past Barley. "Oh! Before you go, just know that I might've left a liiittle mark."   
"Little mark?"   
"Yeah, nothing to worry about, totally almost unnoticeable." Barley said. He waved goodbye to Ian. "Anyway have a good day, I'll pick you up later!" 

  
Ian hadn't thought much about what his brother had said. His mind was more wrapped up in the hesitation in his voice when Ian asked him if his sudden burst of affection was for research. That's what this whole thing was still about right? Finding out what Ian was into and exactly how much he could handle? He was sure he and Barley were on the same page so it didn't seem he had to ask about it. However, he probably should've definitely asked Barley what he meant by a 'little mark' or he should've looked himself, because the last thing Ian was prepared for was his friends reactions.

His main friend, Sadalia had been talking about some assignment for class when she suddenly stopped and stared at Ian. "Oh. My. GOD."   
"What?" Ian eyed her, clearly confused.   
"Is that what I think it is Ian?" She asked and he still gave her a funny look.   
"What're you talking about?" He asked and as he looked around his lunch table, almost all of his friends were staring at him in awe. "What is it?!"   
"Look." Sadalia pulled out a tiny mirror used for makeup from her purse. She handed over to Ian and when he looked at his face, he didn't see anything wrong. Then, Sadalia guided the mirror down towards his neck and Ian audibly gasped at what he was seeing. 

Right there, clear as day on his lower neck, was a bruise so noticeable that he was sure someone could see it from a mile away. Was _this_ really the little mark Barley was talking about? He must've been joking in a way Ian couldn't tell because nothing about this mark was little! In the mirror, Ian can slowly see his face becoming red and he knew he was visibly embarrassed. 

"Ian!" Sadalia shouted. "Is that a hickey?!"   
"N-No!" Ian panicked. "It's not what you think!"   
"Sadalia that may not be the right term for someone as sweet as Ian," another friend had said. "He might prefer the term, love bite."  
"No, no, no that's not it either!" Ian said becoming more even more embarrassed.  
"Oh yea? So what is it" Sadalia asked.   
Ian looked at his friend, shocked by the sudden question he should've seen coming. "U-Um...w-well, I was in my kitchen making something and I was around...hot water! I somehow got...burned."   
Sadalia's as well as the rest of Ian's friends faces made it pretty clear that they didn't believe his terrible story. IAN didn't even think he could believe his story if he heard it from someone else. "I-I'm serious! I got burned!"   
"There's no way that's a burn dude!" another friend told him. "Who gave it to you?!"  
"Your love bite!" Sadalia said as she scooted closer to Ian to see. "Aww, they put so much effort into it! What's his name?!"  
"I-It's not a love bite!" Ian said.  
"Yes it is!" Three people shouted at once and chuckled. 

  
As bad as lunch seemed, the rest of the day was worse. Ian could barely walk the halls or sit in a classroom without someone staring at him. Here and there he'd see people whispering and he just knew it was about him. One group of girls hadn't even been discrete about it.  
"Oh my gosh, I wish MY boyfriend was that possessive at times." a girl said to her friends.   
"Yeah, I'd totally want someone to make it clear to everyone else that I'm not up for grabs!" Another girl said back, making Ian sink into his seat.   
The whole day went on like that. Whenever he saw his friends, they'd try to get some sort of information out of him and didn't bother listening when he'd tell them it wasn't a love bite. Ian couldn't believe that's what everyone assumed it was. Granted, someone gave it to him but he was sure Barley had not intended to call it a _love bite._

As the day came to an end, Ian felt as if he was ready to basically crawl in a ball and die of embarrassment. So many of his friends expected him to come back to school fully ready to tell them who he was "seeing" and almost everyone eyed him as he exited the school building. On the outside, Barley had been leaning against Guinevere II looking through what looked like the Book of Ian, where Barley had been writing down notes on his brother. When Barley finally noticed the younger elf walking towards him, his expression livened and he held his arms out to Ian.

"Ian!" Barley shouted. "How was your...day?"  
Ian balled his hands into fist and glared daggers at his brother. "Get in the van and take me home." He mumbled before making his way to the passenger side.   
"Boy, someone may not have had a good day." Barley said as he got in his van. "You wanna talk about it bud?"  
"Oh we're gonna talk about it alright!" Ian said before flashing his mark to Barley. "Today it felt like the entire school was staring at me, because of THIS!"  
"Hey it stayed!" Barley sounded amused at first but his face dropped when he saw Ian clearly wasn't happy. "Ooooh..." 

"It's not funny!" Ian shouted and crossed his arms as he turned to look back at Barley. "You said it was small!"   
"And it is!" Barley said. "Believe me I could've done **way** worse than that."   
"Your missing the point," Ian said. "I'm much smaller than you, so what's small to you, can sometimes be big to me. **This** is **big**." He says as he points to his neck. "I mean can you not see why I'm upset with you?!"  
Ian waited for a response from his brother, but Barley stood there staring at him with a wide grin and a dreamy look in his eyes. "Barley!" Ian stomped his foot and he's not surprised when Barley doesn't even flinch. However, he is thrown off when Barley sighs delightfully.   
"You're so pretty." He finally said and Ian felt his heart skip a beat. 

_Pretty_?

Ian shook the word out of his head before it could sink in. He groaned once more and this time turned from Barley, heading towards the steps. "I can't with you."   
"I-Ian!" Barley said and followed after his brother. "Ian don't be mad, I'm sorry!"   
Ian ignored him as he walked up the staircase and headed straight for his room. He closed the door behind him. Barley immediately knocked twice and opened the door to come in. "No Barley! Stay over there!"   
"But-"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Ian said as he began pushing Barley out of the room, struggling while doing so as Barley barely budged. "Get out and don't come back in until I say it's okay. Can you move your feet?! You're too big for me to be doing this!"   
Barley sighed and reached up to stroke his thumb across Ian's cheek. "Do you really want me out?"   
Barley's tone had been soft and it immediately melted away some of Ian's frustration. He looked down to avoid eye contact. "Y-Yes...at least for now."   
"Alright," Barley kneeled down to he could look in Ian's eyes. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I'll be downstairs if you need me." 

With that, Barley walked out closing the door behind him. Now that he was actually gone, Ian felt a weird sense of loneliness and he hated it. He thought about calling Barley back to stay with him but apart of him was still upset. However he wasn't so sure what he was upset with anymore. Barley had apologized but it seemed for the wrong reasons. Maybe Ian wasn't making sense through all his shouting. 

He walked over to his bed and threw himself on top of it. His mind raced with a bunch of thoughts and feelings he was in no mood for. Everything seemed to be about Barley. He rubbed his neck and thought about how clingy Barley was as he marked him, he thought about the way Barley called him _pretty_ , and he wondered if that was apart of his research too. Ian even thought about their last session together where Ian might've gotten a little ahead of himself. Heat rushed to his face as he thought about how he basically asked Barley to actually have sex with him. He didn't know what came over him; everything just felt unbelievably good and he just knew Barley was holding out. He knew he could make him feel even better and quite frankly Ian didn't hate the thought of Barley being his first. Their mother always told him that his first should be with someone special and no one was more special to Ian than Barley. 

But Barley's response had disappointed Ian when he basically repeated how Ian wasn't ready for certain things. It killed him when Barley treated him like a baby, but then again sometimes it could be so nice. Ian felt his frustration slowly build back up again. He sat up on his bed and looked around for something to distract him. He wasn't in the mood for games, or tv, he finished all his schoolwork, and he didn't really have any new books to read. However, in the corner of his room he spotted his wizard staff. He hadn't messed around with magic in a while, simply because he didn't feel a need to, but he was sure there was _some_ spell he could entertain himself with.  
Ian stood up and walked over to his staff. He grabbed it as well as a list of spells he had written down since Barley needed his book for his game. He looked through most of them and realized the only one that was remotely safe to do indoors was the growth spell. He glanced around his room to see if there was anything he'd be comfortable with doubling in size. He decided to pick on of his pillows, so that way he'd have somewhat of a homemade beanbag pillow chair. 

Ian tossed the pillow to the ground. He fixed himself into the stance Barley had taught him, while trying his hardest not to think about him. Ian aimed his staff at the pillow before shouting "Magnora Gantuan!" A beam of blue light shined around the small pillow and slowly it began to grow. Ian showed no signs of struggling. That was until he thought back about the first time he had tried this spell. He had gotten so upset with Barley and even though the older elf was just trying to help he didn't get mad with Ian for shrinking him. It seemed whenever Ian messed up Barley never really got upset with him and that was something he could never overlook.   
Suddenly more thoughts about Barley began to fill Ian's head. He tried to push them out but it wasn't so easy, it was never so easy. Slowly the pillow began to shrink and aggravation found its way into Ian's heart. He couldn't exactly afford to have a tiny pillow, so he decided the best thing to do was bail and try again in a couple of minutes. He spotted a pencil on his floor and decided to shrink that instead. Quickly as he could, he disconnected his staff with his pillow and aimed for the pencil, expecting it to automatically shrink as the consequence of messing up a spell. 

Except, he misses. 

Ian gasps as the blue light not only misses the pencil, but bounces off his floor and starts moving around! He watched in amazement and confusion as the blue light bounced off his walls and floor. Maybe it didn't work on large smooth surfaces like walls; the spell would probably have to be aimed directly at the house as an entirety in order to get it to grow...or in this case, shrink. He knelt down as the light continued to ricochet around the room. Ian realized it would probably soon hit something and shrink it. He groaned at the thought of having a tiny bed or a tiny dresser filled with basically fairy sized clothing. 

However, Ian's eyes widen as the blue light bounced off the wall and headed straight for him. 

"Ah!" He cried out before closing his eyes and putting his hands up to block himself out of habit. Of course, he didn't expect that to work but he had hoped maybe it did when he didn't feel anything touch him. Slowly Ian opened his eyes and his jaw fell at the sight of his room that seemed ten times his size. He spun around and panic rose in his chest as he looked at his huge surroundings. His bed was way to high to climb into, his staff seemed like a full two blocks long, and he was positive he'd look like an ant if he stepped on one of his shirts. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Ian gripped his hair and realized the situation was way too scary and dangerous to deal with alone. Without much of a thought, he called the person he always called when he was in a jam. "Barley! BARLEYYYY!"   
From downstairs, Ian was able to large footsteps moving around. He listened as the sound travelled up the steps and through the hallway. His doorknob jiggled and slowly the door opened. A huge Barley walked into the room and looked around confused. "Ian?"   
"I-I'm over here!" Ian shouted. Barley continued to look around but he couldn't see his brother.   
"Ian?!" Barley called out again starting to become more concerned. "Ian, where are you?"   
"Over here!" Ian said. Barley walked further into the room in Ian's direction. Unfortunately for Ian, it didn't seem like Barley noticed him yet. As his older brother's shoes got closer, Ian panicked and braced himself to possibly get stepped on. "Barley...B-Barley! BARLEY LOOK DOWN!!"  
Right in time, Barley freezes with his foot over Ian. When he moves it, Ian comes into his view and Barley gasps dramatically before he bends down to Ian's level. "Ian?! Wh...y-you're tiny! What happened?!"   
"I-I messed up a spell." Ian said. "And instead of shrinking something else I shrunk myself!"   
"Wow!" Barley said and began poking at Ian's small frame. "Look at you! Now _this_ is small."   
Ian groaned and pushed at Barley's large hand. "Don't laugh! What do I do?!"   
"Exactly what we did when you shrunk me that one time." Barley scoops Ian into his hands. "We wait for it to wear off."

Barley began to stand up and the height Immediately through Ian off. All though he usually stood at a similar height Barley held him, it was different because he was used to actually having his feet on the ground. A soft squeak escapes his lips as he glues himself to one of Barley's fingers. "Woah, woah, woah!"  
"What's wrong?" Barley asked but he smirks when he sees Ian eyeing the ground. "You're afraid of heights? I didn't know that about you."   
"I-I'm not normally!" Ian says. "But this is different."  
"Awww, don't worry little Ian. I won't drop you." Barley lifted his other hand to rub Ian under his chin with one finger.   
"You better not or I'm telling mom!" Ian said as he pushed Barley's hand away. "It's partially your fault I'm even stuck like this!"   
"You still mad at me from earlier?" Barley asked.   
"Hmph!" Ian stood up and turned himself away from Barley.   
The older brother laughed at Ian's behavior. "Oh Ian, please forgive me already won't you? You know I can't help but tease you sometimes, you're just so cute when you're mad."  
Barley picks Ian up by his collar and turns him back to face him. He sits Ian down in his palm and begins toying with him again. "I'm not cute..." Ian grumbles.   
"Yes you are, and you know it." Barley softly rubs the tip of his thumb across Ian's face and eventually the younger elf gives in and leans into his touch. Barley smiles as he uses his other thumb to stroke Ian's back. 

As small as he was, Ian felt at peace in Barley's hands. He felt so safe, as if nothing was possibly going to step on, squeeze, or snatch him away. Barley's comforting touch was heavenly too. Ian could barely remember what he was mad about as Barley's fingers worked wonders. Slowly, Barley began to move all over. He pushed Ian's shirt up with ease, revealing his chest. Heat built up all over Ian's body and Barley softly glided his thumb across one of his nipples.   
Ian couldn't help but lay back and arch his back as he took in the warmth in Barley's finger tips. He looked up to his brother, and it seemed Barley was in his own world. 

"B-Barley?" Ian trembled as he felt his pants become tight when Barley glided his finger across his thigh.   
"Hm?"   
"L-Like this?" Ian asked.  
"Just like this."

Barley rubbed in between Ian's legs and watched in awe as his brother arched more and moaned. Barley was positive that this had to be the most delicate Ian has ever been in his hands. Once again, it wouldn't take much for Barley to crush him in his palm, but why would he do such a thing when he could do _this_? It didn't matter Ian's size, Barley had a mission and he wanted to unlock all lewd sounds and sides of Ian he hasn't seen or heard yet.   
He continued to rub against Ian and when he began squirming he entrapped him in his fingers. This was probably his favorite part of it all, just watching his brother's reactions to his touch. His face always looked so soft, desperate, and needy, and he looked at him like all of his problems could be solved just by Barley's touch. The older elf was sure Ian was oblivious to this, but Barley saw it all and there was nothing his brother could hide from him. He just wished Ian knew what his expressions did to him.

"Barley, p-please..." Ian panted as he clung onto one of the fingers that held him in place. "I'm gonna..."  
"You're gonna what?" Barley asked.   
Ian looked up at Barley, fully aware of what he was doing. "C-Cum...I'm gonna cum."  
"Yeah?" Barley began to rub slightly faster. "Be a good boy and show me." 

Barley felt Ian dig his nails into his finger as he came in his jeans. Barley rubbed his cheek softly as he twitched for a while. "You're so fucking pretty Ian, especially when you're at your peak."  
Ian slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He seemed so innocent...right up until he leaned over and bit down hard on one Barley's thumb. The older elf jumped from the shocking pain, careful not to rattle Ian from his spot in his palm. "OW! What was that for?!"  
"B-Barley you idiot!" Ian said before he sat up on his knees. "I'm not _embarrassed_ of you! I'm not even embarrassed of the mark, I was embarrassed that everyone kept staring at me and nudging me to tell them about it!"  
"Oh, really?" Barley asked.   
"Yes, really." Ian crossed his arms. "You should've just told me its actual size. I would've changed into a hoodie or something that would cover it."   
Ian watched as a wide smile crept on Barley's face. He had that same dreamy look in his eye from earlier. "What?"  
"I'm just glad you're not embarrassed of me...or mad that I called you pretty." Barley admitted. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm most likely going to put more marks all over you, most of them intentionally. So, I'll give you a bunch of my hoodies so when you go to school or to hang out with your friends you can cover them up. That way no one will poke at you. Sounds good?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Ian breaks eye contact with his brother and turns away to fake pout. "And no...I don't mind when you call me...p-pretty."  
"Good!" Barley leans down and gives Ian and huge wet kiss that basically covers half his face.   
Ian laughs and tries pushing Barley off. "Gross!"


	6. When In A Tough Position...

"So!" Barley exclaimed as he dug through Ian's large blue chest of toys on his knees. "Let's see what we got."   
"O-Okay," Ian responded. He watched Barley dig around in the chest, but as he stared at his older brother, Ian already had an idea of what he wanted. "Hey Barley? I actually had something in mind." 

It took Ian a while to muster up the courage to say what he was about to say. He had a feeling he may not get what he wanted so easily, seeing how Barley clearly still treated Ian like he was made of porcelain at times, but he was still willing to try. The young elf wanted to be held by his brother; to feel his warmth, his strength, and love all at once. Ian had thought about it very carefully ever since Barley first rejected him. In Barley's head, he thought Ian was just in the moment, but the younger elf was going to prove otherwise. 

"Really?" Barley turned to him with a smile. He hopped to his feet. "What's that?"  
"I was hoping you could..." Ian rubbed his neck. "...you know."  
Barley gives Ian a look, making it obvious that he does not in fact know. "Knowww...what?"  
"C-Could you....can we.." Ian took a deep breath and groaned before mentally telling himself ' _fuck it_ '. "I want you to show me what sex is like."  
As expected but kind of wished against, Barley's face immediately dropped. " _What_?"  
"What we have going so far is great, believe me" Ian started. "But...I think I can handle more."   
"Ian, do you know what you're asking for?" Barley asked.   
"Of course I do! I thought about and-"   
"That's a big deal."   
Ian groans. "It's only a big deal if you make it a big deal."   
Barley scratches under his beanie. "I don't know...I heard mom talking to you a while ago about this stuff and as I recall she said your first time's supposed to be with someone special."   
"You are someone special!" Ian says. "At least to me you are."   
Barley gives Ian a soft smile and rubs his thumb along his cheek. "That's sweet Ian, but I think that's something you should reconsider." Barley turned his back to Ian and bent down to continue his digging. "Now, let's see..."   
Ian's shoulder's slumped and he felt frustration slowly build in his chest. "But...But I don't want to reconsider!"   
"Huh?" Barley turned back around as Ian stood up.  
"What is it? Is it me? Do you just not want to do it with me?" Ian placed his hands over his chest. "Because if that's the case I wish you'd just tell me that!"  
"No! No, of course it isn't that Ian." Barley ran his hand through his hair. "It's...complicated."  
"Then tell me what's complicated." Ian crossed his arms.

He couldn't believe how stubborn Barley was being about this whole situation. It would be one thing if Barley simply didn't want to have sex with Ian. As much as he hates to admit, it would put a crack in his heart, but he'd respect Barley's feelings. However, what Ian was hearing was that Barley had a secret reason for not wanting to be his first. It was frustrating, he just wish he'd tell him. 

"I'm not going to do that Ian." Barley says before turning back to the chest. "Now, sit and behave."  
"...No." Ian said as his brows furrowed. Barley didn't turn around fully to face Ian.   
"Excuse me?"   
"No!" Ian repeated. "Your just treating me like a child Barley and making excuses for it."   
"I'm **not** making excuses! Don't talk about things you don't know."   
"So _help_ me understand so I know!"   
"Forget it!"  
"I won't!"   
"Ian!"  
"Barley!" Ian balled his hands into fist. "Tell me!"  
"I'm backed up!!" Barley shouted as he slammed the chest shut. Ian flinched from the sound and Barley stood up. He walked over to Ian and the younger elf began to back up, clearly concerned about the glare in Barley's eyes. "I'm backed up, okay? It's been a while and the odds are I'm going to be real **rough** with the next person I **fuck**."   
"Mn..." Ian was at a loss for words as he stood there paralyzed under his brother's gaze. Barley looked angry but there's was something else in his eyes that seemed like a deep hunger. His body felt weak and he lowered his head to break eye-contact, but when Barley gripped his jaw and lifted him, he fell weak once again to Barley's power.   
"Ian, it's a no. Simple as that." Barley's grip tightened on Ian's jaw. "Do you understand?"

Ian felt a small sting in his heart, but the look in Barley's eyes did, to some extent, scare him. Ian had a strong feeling, this version of rough that Barley was talking about wasn't going to be anything like what he's experienced so far. His older brother's proved to him too many times that overpowering Ian was never a problem, he just had self control so of course he wouldn't ever break Ian. What if Barley used a much larger portion of his strength whenever he slept with someone? Maybe that strength was something Ian's body wasn't going to be able to take. 

With a heavy heart he sighed and nodded. "Yes Barley." He mumbled.   
Instantly, Barley's grip and eyes softened. He kissed Ian on his cheek and lifted his chin, even though Ian dragged his eyes elsewhere. "Don't pout, you're too pretty for that. I'll make it up to you, okay?"   
Ian nods, and suddenly Laurel's voice filled the room. "Boys! Lunch!" She shouted from down the steps.   
Barley sighs and turns to the door. "Come on sweet thing, let's go eat." 

Ian dragged his feet behind his brother. Before closing his door, he looked behind him at the blue chest. He couldn't explain what it was, but he felt a strange heaviness in his heart. He closed the door behind him and he thought a little more about what Barley said. The thought of Barley playing with someone else, or even using his strength on someone else, felt weird. It didn't take Ian long before he realized what that feeling in his chest was; regret, and he had a feeling it had something to do with his answer.

  
Barley felt bad; he _really_ did. He didn't see such a question from Ian coming. He figured the first time he asked, it would've probably been the last but apparently not. Ian didn't seem to mind the thought of losing his virginity to his older brother and as shocking that was to Barley, it was also insanely tempting. Of course he'd want nothing but to show Ian just how much he had been holding back on him, but like he said it's been a while and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep himself under control with something as delicate as Ian. 

Barley sat next to his mother as they ate warm sandwiches she made for them. Across from her sat Ian, who picked at his food slowly. Barley couldn't help but watch him and the longer he looked the more disappointed he became. He really hoped Ian understood where he was coming from, and that telling him no to anything is never easy, especially not in situations like this. 

"Soo Barleyy," His mother nudged his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What you been up to?"   
"Huh? Oh um, not much new." He forced a chuckle. "I guess work and I misplaced one of my figurines again."   
"Oh great," Laurel rolled her eyes. "Which one is it? Is it pointy like that last one you lost? Because I nearly got a hole in my foot after stepping on it."   
Barley laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't say it's sharp but it is small. It's looks something like a knight."   
"Hm, well maybe Ian can help you find it after lunch!" Laurel said, catching the smaller elf's attention.   
Ian looks up from his plate with wide eyes that Barley would kill to protect. "Huh?"  
"Barley lost one of his men," Laurel repeats. "Maybe you can help him find it?"  
"Ugh, it's not that knight again, is it?" Ian grumbled. "You always lose that one."   
"I'm not doing it on purpose." Barley smirks.   
"I'm sure you're not." Laurel says as she runs her fingers through Barley's hair. She turns back to her youngest son. "Look Ian, you and I both know Barley can be a little messy at times, but it's our help, _especially_ yours, that keeps the guy going. It might be a little tough at first but with you both on the same page and working together, you'll be happy you tried!"  
Barley blinked a couple of times a little taken back by his mothers words. "Mom, we're not going to war here." He laughed as his mother shoved him. "I'm sure I can find it around here somewhere. Besides, Ian might not-"  
"You know what?" Ian suddenly spoke up catching his brother and mother's attention. "You make a great point mom. Bartley let's **do it**." 

As simple as his words were, Barley suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. It didn't exactly sound like Ian was talking about finding Barley's missing knight. As much as he wanted to believe he wrong, Ian's expression convinced him otherwise. The younger elf looked at him with familiar determination in his eyes, the same look that he had just a half hour ago. Barley's mouth went surprisingly dry as he watched a small smile appear over Ian's face. Apparently, Ian knew exactly what Barley was thinking. 

"Like you said mom, it'll be rough at first and sure the more we look the more **aggressive** Barley will get, but I think that's something I can handle." Ian said smirking at his oblivious mother. "I'd rather try and know if we'll find it or not instead of always wondering about it."  
"Great!" Laurel said. "See? Ian has the right idea!"   
"Yeah," Ian grabs the last bit of his sandwich and eats it before standing up. "Besides, I'm sure things will go smooth once we find a rhythm. Ain't that right, Barley? I'll be upstairs, ready when you are." 

The older elf didn't say a word as he watched Ian bring his plate to the sink and walk towards the living room. Ian's done it; he's pushed Barley far enough where some of his restraint was slowly disappearing. He knew it by the fact alone that he wanted to stop Ian from leaving the kitchen so he could have him right on the table, but Ian most likely knew that Barley wouldn't dare go that far in front of their mother. He was surprised that Ian even had the courage to pull something like that. Of course he knew Ian was smart and he had a way of being sneaky, but he rarely used it on Barley. The older eld couldn't help but find it frustrating yet incredibly hot. His shorts suddenly felt overbearing and his mother seemed to notice his change in mood. 

"Hey! You alright big guy?" She asked.  
Barley did his best to smile and nod. "Yeah I'm...I'm fine."  
"Well, you better not keep Ian waiting before he changes his mind about helping you." She said as she stood up collecting his and her own plate. She walked over to the sink and began washing. "I'm going to go run a couple of errands, maybe stop at the manticore's tavern."   
Barley felt his heart do flip from being given such an easy opportunity to do what he's always wanted to do for some time now. "How long will you be out?"

  
Ian sat in his bed, flipping through one of his math textbooks. As boring as it sounded, solving the equations and word problems actually helped Ian keep his mind off other things and he knew right now that was exactly what he needed. He couldn't control his heartbeat from speeding up every time his mind wandered back to what he had said in the kitchen. He hadn't known what came over him, he just saw the opportunity and went for it. From the look on Barley's face, it was clear that Ian's subliminal message got to him. Just like the younger elf had hoped, it seemed the look in Barley's eyes from earlier had returned, signaling to Ian that maybe, just maybe, he might get what he had been asking for. 

However, he had been sitting in his room for about half and hour by himself and he hasn't heard anyone's footsteps for some time. For a moment he assumed both his brother and mother were still eating downstairs, but from he remembered their plates had been almost clean by the time he was walking out. He tried not to think to deep into it because knowing he didn't really have an answer yet as to why Barley hasn't come for him, he'd started telling himself he wasn't coming at all. It would be Barley's final way of telling him no for good.

But as he was turning a page in his textbook, he heard his home's front door open and close. He wondered if Barley had left without saying a word. It wasn't often Barley left the house without saying something to Ian, but his confusion disappeared when he heard footsteps out in the hall. They were too heavy to be his mother's and from the way the his bedroom door opened without being first knocked on, it was clear who it was. Barley walked in, and Ian couldn't say that his expression was...joyful. 

"Hey." Ian said coolly, trying his best to seemed unbothered.   
Barley walked up to him and without saying a word he took Ian's textbook and tossed it to the side. "Hey!" Ian scoffed and tried to reach for his book but Barley stopped him by pulling Ian closer to sit on the edge of his bed. He placed his large arms on the mattress, trapping Ian in between them. "You're going to be the death of me." Barley said and Ian shivered at the heaviness in his brother's voice.   
"I-I'm not that bad." Ian replied.   
"And yet here you sit, a submissive cute little elf with complete power over me." Barley growled. "Fine, you win." 

Ian didn't have much time to get a thought across before he was pushed back to lay on his bed and the older male crawled on top of him. Barley wasted no time latching himself onto Ian's neck. "B-Barley! Aa-aah.." shock travelled through the smaller elf's body as Barley's teeth sink into him. It hurt and yet it felt so great. He felt the heat of Barley's hands move across his chest and hips. With one hand he held him in place as the other worked on removing his clothes. He sat up for a moment and grabbed at Ian's shirt. He tore it open and Ian gasped as some of his buttons popped away. 

"Barley!" Ian whines. "That was one of my favorite shirts!"   
"I'll buy you another one and anything else you want." the older elf tells him and he goes after Ian's chest. 

Ian whimpers as he feels Barley sucking, nipping, and biting at his skin. It was almost as if his brother had a mental map of where all his most sensitive spots were, and he must've known his small nipples were the worst of all. Ian lifted his head to watch Barley as he licked at the left one as he pulled at his right one. Ian's face heated up at the sight of Barley's mouth on a most of the time covered part of his skin. It seemed so unreal to see Barley nip and kiss him in such an area. Catching Ian off guard, Barley looked up at him and the younger elf immediately turned away from embarrassment. He felt Barley's hand move down his body and his other gripped Ian's chin. 

"Don't turn away from me." Barley said as he slid one of his fingers inside Ian without warning. He wasted no time in adding the second one shortly after. Ian squirmed at the feeling of the fingers as they made quick work pumping in and out of him.   
"Y-Yes Barley." He responded trying to keep his mind together.   
"Don't forget that you asked for this." Barley whispered as he began undoing his pants.   
Ian's heart flipped and he felt himself become more excited as he grabbed hold on Barley's arms. "I-I won't, I promise." 

Ian felt very little shame as he spread his legs a little more, hoping that would help grant Barley easier access. He noticed that whenever he got like this very little mattered to him. Everything just felt so surreal and he never wanted it to stop. What kept him really going was knowing that Barley had the power to make it ten times better and he was finally about to show him. Ian never really thought it would go down this way, only because he never thought of it at all, but this just felt right. He rather it be his brother first rather than give it to someone who could possibly hurt him right after. At least when he did date someone and got physical with them, they wouldn't have the power to say they were his first. Ian felt good with his decision and he doubted he was going to regret it. 

However, when Barley pressed himself against Ian's entrance, the smaller elf seemed to remember just how big his brother was. "Breathe." was all Barley said before he began pushing in. He moved slowly, but in Ian's head it really didn't feel like it. The younger elf let out a small shriek as he stiffened at the feeling.   
"B-B-Barley?!" Ian shouted, confused if it should hurt this much.   
In return, his brother held his hips still as he continued to move. "You're okay, you're okay Ian." Barley spoke softly. Only when he was at Ian's end, did he stop and groan at the feeling. He rest his forehead on Ian's when he sees his brother having a hard time adjusting. "Ian, you have to try and relax. I know it's uncomfortable now, but it'll get better once you relax. I won't move until you're ready."   
Ian nodded fiercely but he still couldn't calm down as fast as he thinks Barley needs him to. He felt so full and that part was nice, but Barley's size was something Ian hadn't considered so of course it hurt a little more than he thought it would. He wasn't even aware that he had dug his nails in Barley's arms. He wanted to detach them as quick as possible because he was sure it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world for Barley. 

Ian made a small list in his head. He first worked on his breathing, hoping it would slow down his heart rate. He realized once he felt a little more relaxed, he was able to remove his nails from Barley's arm and he wiggled his hips a little. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why he did it, but he had a sense it was a mixture between feeling if this was really happening and letting Barley know that he was okay. His brother seemed to pick up on it because he slowly pulled out before pushing himself back in. Ian flinched at the pain but it wasn't as bad as it was before. The more Barley moved, the more of the pain slowly disappeared and was replaced by something else. He looked up at Barley and saw that the older elf had been watching him the entire time. 

"You okay?" He asked.   
"Y-Yeah," Ian said and a shoot of pleasure travelled through his body at the sound of Barley's voice. "Yeah, I-I'm alright."  
" **Good**." Barley said before he pulled out and flipped Ian over to lay on his stomach. Without much hesitation, he re-entered the smaller elf and this time dug his nails in Ian's hips.   
"Aaangh!" Ian moaned as he was thrusted into from the back and he couldn't help notice how there was barely any pain at this point. He turned his head slightly to look to his brother for answers as to why he suddenly has become so much more aggressive. "W-Wha?!"  
"I warned you." Barley said with venom laced in his tone. "I told you fair and square that I was gonna be rough. You're lucky I'm even taking it easy on you. Since you put me in such a tough position, I think I'll test how many you can be folded into."   
" _What_ _?!_ " Ian asked.   
"If you're good I'll stop at ten." Barley said before he picked up the pace in his thrust. 

Ian's mind was slowly turning to actual goo. As Barley used his tight grip on him to hold his small frame in place while he fucked him, he could only think about how there was no way life could top this feeling. Like he figured, it was a little difficult at first but now Ian was in pure bliss as Barley's movements and motions only got rougher and rougher. To his surprise, his body reacted very well with Barley's aggressive nature. It's almost as if the years he spent wrestling, being touched, and being squeezed by the older elf contributed to his body accepting how Barley was going to hold him. He could see why Barley felt he might of been ready for it, little did Barley know apparently Ian's body had been ready for years. 

Suddenly Ian is turned on his side and one of his legs goes over Barley's shoulder. He presses his face into his sheets as Barley once again becomes more demanding of Ian's small frame and he begins fucking him with no sign of complete control. Barley grabs Ian's jaw and forces him to look at him. 

"Look at me." He snarls and Ian doesn't dare turn away from the man on top of him. "You see what you do to me? Can you tell how much power I've given you over the years? God, all I wanted to do was make sure I don't hurt you but at the end of the day your word is always law." 

Ian batted his eyes at his brother and nearly swooned at his words. He wasn't sure if Barley was mad at him or just in the moment, but it was clear that he genuinely meant what he was saying. Ian's heart felt as if it was going to melt into a puddle. It baffled him that he was given someone so sweet and special as a brother. Barley would do anything for Ian and he made it clear everyday. Ian wanted Barley to know he was grateful. He NEEDED him to know and he needed that right now. 

Without wasting any time, Ian lifted himself up slight off the bed. He brushed his lips across Barley and instantly the older brother froze all his movements. He watched Ian with curiosity and a touch of fear, but Ian was too intoxicated to notice. "Thank you Barley." He says sweetly before pressing his lips against Barley's completely. Ian closed his eyes for a moment and after breaking the short kiss he reopened them. He looked directly into Barley's eyes and his own widened when he saw how shocked his brother had looked. For a split moment he wondered if there was something wrong; if kissing was off the table or something. No they hadn't done it before but he didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. 

He was about to say something when the look in Barley's eyes darkened. Ian didn't have much time to react before he was being thrusted into again _hard_. He squealed and moaned at how fast Barley moved inside of him. Within seconds, Ian shouted as he came over his chest. The sight sent Barley over, causing him to release in Ian. The younger elf whimpered at the feeling of the warmth in the lower section of his stomach. He sighed at the feeling of Barley pulling out of him and he felt surprisingly empty.   
Ian took in deep breaths as he turned his body to sit up, but he stopped when he felt something grab at his ankle. 

"We're not done." Barley said bluntly as he pulled Ian by his leg closer.   
"W-What?!" Ian tried pulling at his sheets as Barley brought him closer. He remembered Barley's 'ten' comment earlier and his blood went cold. 

Ian wasn't sure if he'd last another ten times without breaking, but it seemed Barley was determined to try any see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updating has been a little slow, I'm working on graduation plans lol. Hopefully all is well for you <3


	7. So Good I Could Just Cry

Ian never thought his first time would go down the way it did, but he certainly wasn't complaining...well, except about the aftermath. 

Just like he said he would be Barley had been rough. There were moments when he was generous and then moments when he'd turn into a complete animal. Ian had the bruises and marks to prove it. When Barley had finally decided to let Ian go, Ian's mind was completely in another reality and it seemed to stay there until Barley leaned in and softly kissed him. He held Ian like a baby as he cleaned him up, dressed him up for bed, and set him down to sleep. The younger elf remembers feeling Barley's lips on his cheek once more before he drifted off to sleep. It all felt like a dream, one that he knew he owed entirely to Barley. 

He also owed the following morning's sore pain to Barley as well. 

Ian groaned and cursed himself as he found a way to get out of his bed. He ran into his mother the moment he left the room and she noticed something was off. He was able to lie and tell her he simply fell out of bed, but of course he suffered from the embarrassment of her laughing and reminding him how he hasn't done something like that since he was a toddler.  
"T-That's so cute!" Laurel laughed as her son rolled his eyes.   
"Thanks mom." He said dully.  
"I'm sorry for laughing, really. It's just I thought that was a thing of the past." She said and continued to giggle.   
"Yup."   
"You know, sometimes Barley would hear the thud of your little body hitting the ground before I did, so he'd run upstairs, scoop you in his arms, and rock you until you stopped crying."   
Ian cringed at his mother laughing at such an embarrassing memory. "Mooom."

When she had finally left him alone, he slowly made his way downstairs and at the same time, his older brother emerged from his room. Barley yawned and stretched before turning to notice Ian. The smaller elf smile and waved.   
"Morning Barl-"   
He was unable to finish before Barley approached, pulled him in, and kissed him. Ian felt his heart do a backflip and he had forgotten all about how they kissed. He remembered being so worried that he had crossed a boundary but from the way Barley seemed to want to devour him, it was like there was no boundary. His toes curled right before his brother finally broke their kiss and looked down at him with a wide grin.   
"Morning Ian!" Barley said without releasing him just yet. "You doin' alright?"   
"I-I'm guessing your referring to the soreness I feel?" Ian asked and Barley nodded.  
"It'll get better and be gone before you know it."   
"And what about these?" Ian lifted his shirt so Barley could see the multiple spots, bruises, and bite marks that covered the younger elf's skin. "They're _everywhere_."  
Barley chuckled before rubbing his fingers along a couple of the marks. "Those will probably hang around for a while." 

Ian sighed in defeat, making Barley laugh once more before he planted another kiss on his lips. That happened much more often now, the kissing that is. At random points of the day Barley would find a way to get a kiss from Ian. Whether they walked past each other and Barley quickly pounced, or he took one of Ian's textbooks telling him he needed a kiss if he wanted it returned, or if they were simply watching tv and Barley pulled him in his lap; Barley made it clear he wanted Ian's affection.   
Ian didn't mind at all. Barley was a really really good kisser, and Ian had a feeling it was his sensibility and his rough nature being combined that made his kisses seem so...passionate. When he held him close, it felt like they were going to melt into each other and it was beyond comforting. Ian assumed this was all supposed to be apart of Barley's research on him, on finding out what he was into. Ian didn't really know how to tell Barely that he loved kissing, especially when they did it randomly. It felt weird but really good at the same time, and maybe he was too shy to admit that cause he didn't want Barley to think he was falling for him. With those kinds of those, Ian could ruin everything and Barley would be disgusted with him. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he hoped him responding and kissing back gave Barley the information he needed for his little blue book. Sometimes they'd be simply kisses, while sometimes things would get heated real fast, but no matter what, Ian found himself undeniably into it. 

One day as he was going over some of his homework, he heard a knock at his door followed by it being opened. Barley walked in and approached him. Ian sat up straight in his bed, remembering that Barley wanted to watch some movie with him about twenty minutes ago. He had just been so into his work he forgot.   
"Oh sorry Barley," Ian said as he began packing up his books. "Just give me a minute to-" 

Ian dropped his books as Barley pushed him back on his bed, taking his arms and holding them over his head. He wasted no time before diving him for a kiss. Ian's chest immediately filled with butterflies and he couldn't help but note that this kiss was rougher than the usual ones. Barley sucked at his bottom lip and Ian opened his mouth, granting him entrance. The older elf wasted no time sliding his tongue in his brothers mouth, entangling his tongue with the small one. Ian grabbed at Barley's shirt, unconsciously wanting him impossibly closer. As quick as it started, Barley pulled away and hopped off of Ian.  
The smaller elf took this moment to catch his breath and he sat up slightly to watch his brother walk over to the blue chest. 

"I wanna try something." Barley said with lust laced in his voice.   
"W-What is it?" Ian asked.   
"It's become clear to me that you're willing to take anything that I throw at you, no matter how tough it may be. So, let's tryyy..." Barley didn't spend much time in the box, he turned back to Ian and in his hands was a long rope and what looked like a ring. "Something new." he said with a wide smile on his face. 

  
"Um, B-Barley?" Ian called out trying not to sound confused. "What exactly is this?"  
Ian didn't move as Barley wrapped a piece of the long rope around one of his thighs. He had sat perfectly still a majority of the time while Barley wrapped the rope all around his body in a funny pattern. The younger elf didn't get it, and he didn't exactly mind but he couldn't help but blush when Barley spread his legs open to wrap the rope around his thighs. When he was done, Ian tried moving to close them, but he was stuck in the position Barley had placed him in. Ian inspected the knots tied across this body and he wondered how Barley even knew how to do something like this.   
"It's called bondage." Barley said a grabbed at the last bit of the rope. "Hands above your head."  
"Above my head?" Ian asked and eyed the rope in his brothers hand. "Are you going tie them up?"  
"That's the plan."   
"B-But then I can't move at all!" Ian points out. "What if I ha-"  
"Ian." it takes Barley once to say Ian's name for the younger elf to fall quiet. "First of all, you should know I'd never let anything happen to you. Second, I ask you to do something and you know I don't like to wait. If you understand what I'm getting at, raise your hands above your head."

Without another word, Ian raises his arms until he touches his bed frame. Barley reaches up and ties Ian's hands to it. The younger elf tries pulling away but his arms won't budge. He's officially stuck lying on his back with his legs opens and arms above his head. Though he had zero clothes on, it wasn't that fact that made him feel vulnerable, it was the actual fact of being tied up. Barley had left him a little wiggle room, where when he arched his back the rope rubbed against his skin nicely and it seemed to tighten around his thighs. It made him think of Barley's grip when he wanted Ian to be still. 

"S-So what happens now?" Ian asked.  
"Now, we put on this!" Barley reveals the ring that he pulled out of the box earlier. He swings it around in his hand. "Look at that, it fits within two of my fingers."   
"What...kind of ring is that?"   
Barley gives Ian a smirk that sends a shiver down his spine. "I think you know." 

Ian gasps when Barley takes his exposed dick in his hand and places it through the ring. The metal feels cold and it's surprisingly nice. The lower it gets the tighter it seems to grow. When it's at his base he whimpers. "I-It's tight." Ian says.   
"I know, that's the point sweet thing." Barley says and he runs his fingers up and down Ian's thighs before returning his hands where Ian wants them most. "How's it feel?" 

Ian's eyes rolled to the back as he arched into Barley's hands. His hand felt so warm when he pressed on his tip as he stroked him. He was at the point where there was little to no embarrassment when Barley touched him. He's literally had sex with the guy so at this point it'd be silly to shy away. He moaned as Barley planted soft kisses along his jawline and traced his fingers around his entrance. He slid two fingers in and Ian immediately felt his climax building up. Barley wasted no time in pumping his digits in and out, bringing Ian seconds away from coming.

But suddenly the external heat he felt on his skin disappears, and his mind clears up enough to notice that Barley has removed his hands. "Wha?" Ian looked at Barley clearly confused and a little bothered. The older elf smiles down at him.   
"What's wrong?" he asks and Ian holds back a groan.   
"Y-You stopped." 

Barley leans in and kisses at Ian's nipples before he brings his hands back down to the lower half of his body. Ian hums in delight when he feels Barley reenter him and his thrust become a little faster. It was like he wanted Ian to unravel as quick as possible and it was working. Ian bit his lip ready to explode...except, he couldn't. His high stayed at a limit and it didn't to be able to go over it. Ian whimpered as he realized his orgasm was being controlled and it only made it worse when Barley pulled away from him again. 

"Barley!" Ian whined.   
"Yes Iandore?"   
"I-I...I can't-"  
"Can't cum?" Barley finished for him. "Yeah, I know."  
"What?"   
"That's what that ring is for." Barley pointed out and Ian looked down at the piece of metal that was causing him to suffer. "It's gonna make you last for a while."  
"B-But then why are you stopping?!" Ian asked.  
Barley remained silent for a moment. He rubbed up along Ian's thighs, knowing it would make the younger elf beg for attention elsewhere. "I think I'm going to call this session, discipline. Consider this a punishment."   
" _What?!_ " Ian asked genuinely shocked. "But I-I haven't done anything wrong!"   
"The other day you pushed past a certain barrier Ian. You tested my patience and even did it in front of mom. I'll admit, I'm proud that you even had the courage to do it." Barley gripped Ian's jaw and stared straight in his soul, causing Ian to falter under him. "But no matter how you look at it, you still don't know how to accept when I tell you **no**." 

Ian swallowed the lump that was in his throat. What was Barley planning on doing? He knew it was a bold move what he pulled the other day but he figured it wasn't still stuck on Barley's mind seeing how he took pleasure out of it too. However now that he thought about it, Ian did hate when Barley told him no. He saw it as himself being babied and that's the main reason he acted out, but now he was going to be punished for it. Ian suddenly felt his heart rate increase. 

"B-Barley, I'm sorry." Ian tried flashing a small smile that he hoped Barley would find to be cute. "Y-You're right I should've listened when you told me no. I-I'll behave now. You believe me, right?"  
"Oh Ian," Barley strokes Ian's cheek with his thumb. Ian nuzzles into it, thinking he's possibly going to be spared. "Of course I believe you pretty thing...because after today you'll never use your sneaky ways on me **again**." 

Ian's eyes widened as Barley's hardened. The older elf once again shoved his fingers deep within his brother, earning a moan from the younger one. He continued his actions in content and just when Ian seemed like he was going to eventually go over the edge, he'd pull back. Barley watched as Ian's eyes would fly open and he'd whine from the loss of contact. Apart of him hated it and a larger part of him loved it.   
It went on like this for what seemed like forever in Ian's mind. One minute Barley would hold him and give him all the attention in the world, then in the next minute he'd let him go as if it all were nothing. It drove Ian insane and what sucked the most was how even if Barley stopped playing such a terrible game, Ian still wouldn't be able to find his release because of the stupid ring that held it all back.   
It was after Ian had cried out for the seventh time about the loss of contact that Barley looked at him with some sort of sympathy towards him.

"B-Barley..." Ian panted. "Please!"  
"Please what?" Barley's voice was heavy as he removed his shorts and pulled himself out through his boxers. "You want something?"  
Ian nodded fiercely as he stared down with hooded eyes at Barley's dick. Barley lined himself up against Ian's entrance and the younger elf can't control himself as he tries to wiggle down onto Barley. "Y-Yes!"   
"What do you want Ian?"   
"You!" Ian cries out. "All of you! Give it to me Barley!"  
"So demanding." Barley says as he rocks his hips forward, entering Ian all the way to his end. 

Ian arches and the rope seem to tighten around him. He can't move or grab onto anything, giving Barley absolutely all the power. He makes that clear when he doesn't move as he presses himself against Ian's prostate. The younger elf panics, as if Barley is threatening to never let him free from such torture.   
"W-Why do you keep stopping?!" Ian asks, clearly frustrated.   
"I think to get my point across you should wait a little longer." Barley says and he smirks. He actually _smirks_. 

Ian throws his head back onto his pillow and holds back a sob. This felt more like torture than discipline. He tried once more to pull his arms free, hoping to get loose and finish himself, but the more he moved the tighter they seemed to become. Ian felt a heard of emotions beginning to swell in his chest. He was on the brink of tears when a thought suddenly popped up in his head. It was hard to keep hold of the thought, but with the last bit of sense he had left he thought of a plan that could possibly work.   
He rocked against Barley, hoping it would get the older elf to change his mind about all this. "Barley, p-please take the ring off."   
Barley groaned as he gripped Ian's hips and stilled them. "Not until you've learned your lesson."   
"Are you really not gonna let me go?" Ian asked and when Barley shook his head, he closed his eyes and took a moment to dig into his frustration. As he wanted, his eyes brimmed with tears as he opened them and he looked up at Barley with the the saddest expression he could make. "Y-You...you must not love me as much as I thought you did." 

Ian waited and watched carefully as Barley's eyes widened full of shock. It was clear that his words have pierced straight through him and Barley was most likely contemplating if he really heard what he think he did. Ian figured Barley had come up with his answer as his eyes grew dark and his grip on Ian's hips tightened enough for the young brother to whimper.   
" **Ian you little** -" Barley pulled out and thrusted back into Ian without hesitation. "Don't pull that shit with me, what did I just tell you about that sneaky mouth of yours?!"   
"Take it off!" Ian begged, holding his hurt expression as Barley fucked him. "Take it off, take it off, take it off, take it off, take it off!"  
"Take it off _what_?" Barley growled.   
"P-Please..please take it off Barley baby." Ian whined, oblivious to the nickname he added onto his brother's name. 

Barley's movements became rougher and he reached down and slowly pulled the ring off of Ian. The younger elf cries were muffled by an aggressive kiss from Barley as he came. He twitched and rubbed against him, wishing that his hands were free so that he could grab hold of Barley and tell him how much he was grateful for him and then in the next moment he'd punch him and tell him how cruel this whole experience was.   
Within a couple more thrust, Barley reached his limit. He pulled out and came over Ian's stomach. He slowly released his grip on Ian's hips and sits up.

"Sorry." Barley says in between his breaths.  
"That's okay," Ian said. "What's _not_ okay is this rope! I can't move Barley!"   
The older elf chuckled. "That's the point."  
"Well this ones not as fun as the others," Ian pouted. "And that _ring_ was going to kill me!"  
Barley laughed and he reached for his cargo pants. Out of one of his pockets he pulls out the blue book of notes. "Okay so the rope and ring will be used as punishments for when you misbehave." He loosens Ian's hands and begins writing down notes. "And it looks like we'll be using them real soon since you **still** haven't seemed to learn your lesson."   
"You can't punish me." Ian says.  
Barley gives him a look of confusion. "I'm sorry?"   
"Y-You said AFTER today I wouldn't ever be sneaky with you again." Ian said and smirked.   
To Ian's surprise, Barley shook his head but chuckled. "There you go using your powers on me."   
"I'm just clever." Ian smiles.   
"Yeah? So you knew _Barley baby_ was going to break me?"   
Ian smile disappeared as he felt his eyes widened. Barley laughed at his surprised expression and Ian scoffed. "Shut up and untie me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming soon!


	8. In The Midst Of The Night He'll Come Running

Ian couldn't remember the last time he went a full day without seeing Barley. As infants, they were basically inseparable seeing how they ate together, took naps together, went to daycare together, and generally just stay glued to each other's sides. As they got a little older, not much changed. They still did a majority of things together and even after Barley graduated, he made sure his face was the first Ian saw when he got out of school to pick him up. Ian never minded Barley picking him up (except that one time when he genuinely embarrassed him). He figured he'd see his brother's face sooner or later throughout the day. It was just inevitable. 

But today was strangely different. When Ian woke up and gotten dressed, he thought about how he'd probably have to play at least one round of quest of yore with Barley since it was his favorite game to play over weekends when Ian couldn't use school as an excuse and say he was busy. He chuckled at how clever Barley could be himself and headed downstairs to greet him and his mother in the kitchen. But strangely enough, it was only laurel who sat at the table. Ian made a quick stop to Barley's bedroom and saw the large man wasn't there either. He checked the bathroom, BOTH bathrooms and Barley was nowhere to be found. Out from the front window, he looked for Guinevere to see if maybe Barley was cleaning her or something, but the colorful van was gone. 

Ian returned to the kitchen and looked down at his mom, who still looked surprisingly sleepy. "Morning mom."   
Laurel looked up from her cup of coffee and smiled warmly. "Hey Ian, how are you?" she asked.  
"I'm doing pretty alright," he responded and took a seat in front of her. "What about you?"  
"I'm okay, had a long night out with Corey." She said before yawning.   
Ian chuckled. "You came back at like eleven."   
"Hey, that's a long time out for me mister." She said and chuckled herself.   
"Well as long as you had fun." He told her. "Do you know where Barley is?"  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. He was in a rush to go and he didn't want to wake you so he told me to tell you he has a couple of errands to run throughout the day."   
"Throughout the day? Did he say how long he'd be gone?"  
"No, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." 

Ian hoped his mother's words would be true, but he found himself having less and less hope the more hours went by. He was becoming more anxious than anything really. He wondered what kind of errands Barley was completing that was taking him this long. Groceries was probably on the list, he remembered mom giving him some envelopes to mail a couple days ago so knowing his older brother Barley was probably doing that now, he also remembered he had to get Guinevere the second checked for inspection, but there was a good chance the van would run out of gas or breakdown on the way their due to Barley's clumsiness.   
Ian groaned accepting the condition he was in. For most people, this day of silence wouldn't be such a big deal for them but it was different for Ian. He genuinely doesn't remember the last time he's spent an entire Saturday without seeing Barley. It was weird, and Ian wondered if this was what it would be like when Barley eventually moved out, but he didn't want to think about that. Instead he distracted himself with tv, practicing magic, future due homework, and believe it or not quest of yore. He fiddled with some of Barley's figurines and read the rule book over a couple of times to make sure Barley didn't skip out on telling him something that would help him win instead of constantly getting his butt kicked by him.   
When his mother caught him at the table, she smiled in amusement. 

"Well look at you!" She exclaimed. "Following in your brothers footsteps."   
Ian rolled his eyes. "Ugh, it's nothing like that I'm just...bored."  
"So you turned to Barley's board game?" Laurel gave him a funny look and he shrugged.  
"I don't know...I guess I'm just used to always playing with him on weekends. He's usually here poking at me until I give in, just I can lose so I'm trying to figure out a way not to."   
"Awe, you miss him."   
Ian shakes his head. "That's not what I said."   
"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes." Laurel said. She giggles when Ian groans. "Don't worry Ian, he should be back any minute." 

  
Once again the younger elf waited for that minute, but it seemed like it was never going to come. There were times when Ian wished he had such silence in the house when Barley was yelling about some game or blasting music, but now he'd kill to hear all of that. He eventually went back to tv and started watching silly game shows when he received a text. His heart sped up when he saw it was from Barley. He quickly opened it, hoping his brother was telling him he was coming home. He was filled with disappointment when he finally read the text. 

'Hey Ian, sorry I'm now getting to you. I totally forgot it's one of the guys' birthday and he wants a couple friends to go out tonight. I couldn't exactly say no so I'm on my way to his place now. i dropped mom's groceries off by the door. I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Miss you!' 

Ian dropped his phone and walked over to the front door. When he opened it, sure enough four bags loaded with groceries waited for him. Ian sighed and looked down the street not seeing a van in sight. It bummed him out that Barley really just dropped them and left. He couldn't step inside for one minute? He couldn't tell Ian about his friend's birthday in person so at least he saw him? Ian grumbled to himself as he picked up the bags and brought them to the kitchen. 

  
The entire day had gone by and Ian had basically given up on seeing Barley before the sun went down. He stayed up a little later than usual but he eventually crashed without getting to hear his brother's van pull up in the driveway. He was sure he wasn't going to be happy with Barley in the morning and he was definitely sure this was going to effect the way he slept. He was right, although he slept peacefully, Barley filled his dreams until he woke up in the middle of the night. Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tried remembering his dream but they go as quick as they come. 

Looking at his alarm clock, he discovered it was a little past two. Ian figured Barley came home by now and he should probably go back to sleep before he's stuck up. However, Ian's mind went back and forth on wondering if his older brother really was home. He'd catch himself wondering if Barley was still out with his friends but then he'd think there's no way Barley would be out this late and not say anything to him about it. Then he thought about the possibility that Barley was still out there but he wasn't safe. He tried shaking that one away quickly but it kept coming back. 

Eventually, Ian found himself wide awake. He pushed his covers off of his body and stood up from his bed. As he made his way out his room and down the hall, he just figured instead of staying up all night wondering he could simply go to the barley's room and find out for himself. He crept down the steps and slowly approached his brothers door. The first thing Ian did was put his ear to it. To his content, he was able to relax when he heard Barley's heavy breathing through the door. He sighed in relief but he wasn't exactly satisfied with just that. He turned his brother's doorknob and pushed open the door, praying it wouldn't squeak.   
He slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him. It was hard for Ian to see in the dark as he maneuvered his way around the room. He used his memory to get him to where Barley's bed. Of course he stumbled on piles of clothing and junk on the floor on his way there but when he made it, he was careful not to bump into the bed. Barley was a heavy sleeper, but Ian still had to be careful. He leaned down and hovered his hands over the large man's torso before lying his hands on his chest. Ian immediately felt good, knowing Barley was really here and safe. In fact, he felt so good he couldn't help but nuzzle against his brother's chest. He hummed softly and to his surprise, Barley did the same. 

"...ian..." 

Ian jumped up, startled by the sudden call of his name. He looked down at Barley's face, trying to make out what he could in the dark and it seemed the older elf was still asleep. Ian sighed in relief and placed his hands back on Barley's chest.   
"Are you...dreaming about me, Barley?" Ian whispered to him knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Watching Barley sleep was something Ian never really did. For the first time, his older brother looked one hundred percent peaceful and it actually impressed Ian.   
"Ia..." Barley mumbled in his sleep again.   
"I'm here." Ian whispered back. He ran his hands softly along his chest and he looked over Barley's entire body. He squinted at the lower half, seeing how it seemed something was sticking out next to his leg.   
Ian softly guided his hand down Barley's body and made his way towards Barley's lower half. He figured maybe it was a the end of Barley's blanket or his boxers just shifted funny. However, Ian flinched and pulled his hand away when he felt the lump had _nothing_ to do with any fabric. Ian brought his hand back between Barley's legs again and realized that Barley was half hard. Barley softly moaned in his sleep and the younger brother felt it had something to do with his touching. 

He didn't stop, simply because Barley didn't wake up. Instead the older elf leaned into the touch, making Ian feel as if it was okay for him to go on. He found it hard to help himself. Barley was clearly dreaming about him _and_ he was growing bigger the more Ian touched him. Even in his sleep, Barley thought about things he could do to Ian. As flattering as it was, Ian pouted, remembering that his brother had basically stayed the entire day away from him so they didn't even get to try anything new. A though crossed his mind and Ian moved close the the end of the bed. He climbed on softly, and his weight barely shifted anything keeping Barley asleep.   
Ian kneeled down so he face was only an inch or two from Barley's unconscious erection. Carefully, he pulled it out from Barley's boxers and any thoughts of him wondering if this was okay disappeared as he watched it stand tall. Ian swallowed the lump in his throat before he brought himself closer to Barley. He gripped the older elf and watched as Barley slightly stirred. He moaned when Ian tightened his grip around his dick and began stroking. Ian hoped he was ding okay. He copied Barley's hand motions from whenever he would do it to him and it seemed to be working out okay. Ian eventually felt something wet on his hand and when he looked where it was coming from, precum was coming from Barley's tip. 

Ian felt actually flattered that he was actually doing okay, but as greedy as it felt he wanted more. With very little hesitation, Ian leaned forward and licked at the substance that began to trail down Barley's dick. His tongue felt warm as he licked at Barley's shaft. After lapping up most of the substance he didn't think twice before taking Barley's tip in his mouth. He stayed still for a moment, watching Barley stir in his sleep but soon settling. Ian softly sucked and to his surprise it actually felt good. Barley was warm and though large he seemed to fit perfectly in Ian's mouth. Once again, it was like Ian's body was trying to tell him he was made for this. He continued to suck and flick his tongue around and he'd gradually get lower and lower. 

"I-Ian.." Barley stirred again and Ian sat back up while licking the spit off his lips. He didn't want to push it and cause Barley to wake up, but he couldn't ignore his sudden urge to feel Barley in his favorite way. 

Ian wasted no time in removing his boxers and climbing on top of Barley. He knew he weighed nothing compared to him so he doubted that would be what would wake him up. However, the next part he wasn't so sure. Ian slowly lowered himself onto his brother and covered his mouth to hold back his moans that were way less controlled than Barley's. He couldn't see what he was doing, but it felt _so_ right as he continued sink Barley's member further into him. Ian took a deep breath and allowed himself to sit on Barley. He wiggled around a bit, feeling how much Barley filled him and he couldn't believe he did this in the older elf's sleep.   
Once he felt he was alright, Ian raised his hips and brought them back down. He placed his palms on Ian's chest to steady himself as he rode him. Ian was sure he'd be too embarrassed to do this if the lights were on, so he was grateful he could barely see. Of course that meant he couldn't see Barley...

As in he couldn't tell when they elf woke up. 

Barley continued to moan and Ian assumed Barley would assume it was all in his dream but when he felt large hands grab at his waist, he froze. "...Ian?" Barley spoke loud and clear this time.   
Ian felt like his heart was going to explode, but it wasn't from shame or embarrassment. He had been caught, and it felt dirty in a good way. "Yeah, it's me." Ian cooed back before raising his hips and bringing them down harder this time. He moaned when he felt Barley's grip tighten on his waist.   
"Fuck," Barley groaned and raised his hips to meet Ian. "W-What are you doing?"  
"I-I wanted to try it in the dark." Ian tells him as he continues to fuck himself. "And e-even tho this feels great, I'm upset with you."  
"Upset with me?" Barley asked.   
"Yes! Y-You were gone all day and barely said a word to me!" Ian said and bounced up and down. "D-Did you think of me at all?"   
Ian yelps and he arches when Barley begins pounding into him. "Oh course I did! I thought about you all day! I can't remember when we-"  
"When we've ever been apart?" Ian asks in between Barley's thrust. "T-That's because a-ah! Because we never have."   
"Shit, I'm sorry Ian."   
"I was good," Ian told him. "I-I waited for you all day and you didn't even show."   
"You waited for me?" Barley's movements becomes possessive. "Wow you really are a good boy. You even managed to sneak in here and use me as your toy."   
"I like it better when you're awake." Ian tells him before kissing him. 

Within a couple more moments, Ian bites his lip as he comes as soon as he feels Barley unload inside him. He doubts he'll ever get used to that warm sticky feeling but he loves it. He takes a minute before looking down at Barley. From what he can make out, Barley has a grin over his face.   
"So, you missed me?"   
Ian crossed his arms and turned away. "No. You wish I did."   
Barley chuckled and pulled Ian down. The older elf shifts himself so Ian can lay next to him in his arms. He kisses Ian's cheek. "Yeah, you missed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be back soon!


	9. It Was Boring Till You Came Around

Ian panted as his eyes crossed. "F-Faster, please!"   
He shifted his grip on the wall as Barley's hips moved faster in him. His moans were muffled by his brother's hand as he was bit on his ear. "Careful Ian, or we're gonna get caught." Barley growled and the thought went over Ian's head. That was the least of his worries as he allowed himself to be engulfed in pleasure. 

He seemed to forget that they were in the fitting room of a very crowded store. 

  
Of course, they hadn't planned on being there. Only a mere couple hours ago, Ian sat on his bed as he watched Barley dig through the blue chest filled with Ian's goodies. The younger elf no longer got embarrassed at the thought that he had such a thing in his room. No, he wouldn't let his friends or mother see it, but he was glad he could share it with Barley. Ever since they started these sessions, Ian's found himself incredibly comfortable in his body. He felt different and apparently to his friends it showed. Ian walked around more confident and relaxed, and he owed that to Barley. Now, he actually got excited to see what new thing Barley wanted to try on him and he could tell Barley was excited to. Though he wasn't fond of the rope but he endured it knowing Barley liked it and he made still made both of them feel good.   
Ian couldn't deny he liked when Barley disciplined him at the same time. There was something in Barley's tone, strength, and dominance that made him feel owned...and he craved it. Sometimes his mind wondered off and he thought about the possibility of his future partner having the ability to make him feel the way Barley did. Weirdly enough, it felt almost impossible, seeing how he's never met anyone even similarly close to Barley, but he tried not to think about that. Instead, he looked forward to Barley discovering all of Ian's deepest and darkest desires. 

Today Barley wanted to work with plugs and beads. Ian didn't really know what they were until Barley pulled out three different options for him to pick from. "Okay Ian, pick which one you wanna try first." He said with clear excitement in his voice.   
"Um," Ian looked over the chain of purple beads, and two items one made of steel with no rough edges and a blue gem at the end of it and the other seemed to come with a remote and a cute design. Ian noticed one was a little larger than the other. "What are they for?"  
"Well, they're all meant to in that pretty ass of yours. The beads are fun cause I'll get to push them in one by one, the smaller butt plug vibrates, and the large one makes you-"  
"Boys!" Laurel suddenly called out and both Ian and Barley gave each other looks. Barley wasted no time, tossing the items back in the box, shutting it, and pushing it back in the closet. Right as Ian closes it, their mother walks in Ian's room full of excitement. "Boys! There's a major sale going on at the mall!"   
"That's great mom!" Barley says as he leans against Ian. "I'm guessing that means you're going?"   
"Actually, we're all going!" She says. "I figured it'd be fun!"  
"I don't think I need anything new." Ian said before turning to Barley. "Do you?"  
"Nah, I'm pretty much all set. Maybe next time mo-"   
Both Barley and Ian's eyes widen at their mother, who gives them a face of sad disappointment they can't get over. Ian sighs and gives Barley a look, letting him know that there are other days. Barley seems to get it and nods before turning back to their mother.   
"Aright we're coming!"   
"Yayy!" Laurel cheers before pulling both her sons in for a hug. 

  
They figured it would maybe be an in and out thing. The ride to the mall wasn't long, at least it wasn't for Ian. He spent a majority of it watching Barley struggle to get comfortable in the back of their mother's tiny car. When they arrived, there didn't seem to be too many people there so it seemed as if there wouldn't be any lines or hold ups they'd have to worry about. However, the store their mother actually wanted to go to was a popular one and the lightfoot families eyes widened at how many people were packed in the store; Barley and Ian out of shock, while Laurel's out of amazement. It was a large one but it seemed small with everyone moving around looking for deals and stuff.   
Barley laughed at the sight, but Ian groaned knowing he wasn't so fond of crowds. He was considering sneaking off but the spark in his mothers eye told him to just endure it. Plus Barley noticed him inching away so he grabbed hold of his collar before he could sneak off.

Barley spent most of the time following their mother around. He held all the clothes and accessories that she intended on buying. As for Ian he went off wondering the store, doubting he'd find anything that stood out to him, seeing how most of the great stuff was gone. He mainly focused on large clothing, like hoodies and sweaters. He picked up one that was a simple light green. He was hoping he'd find a new one that he could wear when he went out with his friends so they wouldn't ask about the frequently appearing marks all along his neck.   
He wore a large red one now that used to be Barleys and he adored it. It not only hid his marks well but he felt safe in it. Ian wondered if there was anyone else who had a similar situation like him here. Were they looking for new clothes large enough to cover bite marks and hickeys? He began to wonder what it would be like to walk around publicly with them. It wasn't fun in school but maybe it wouldn't be so bad other places? 

Ian felt his face heat up at the thought of others knowing what Barley does to him. He couldn't stop his brain from imagining Barley grabbing him now and making it clear to everyone in the area who he was marked by. He suddenly really wished their mother picked out a couple more things that she wanted so that they could go home and Barley could experiment with him. When he looked around the store he spotted his mother but he also spotted her speaking with someone. If Ian was correct, he noticed the woman as one of their mother's friends and he groaned because everyone knew how that goes. They'd be there for possibly hours now. Ian looked for his brother, to see his reaction but he couldn't see him. 

"Hey Ian." Barley said causing Ian to jump and spin around to see the large elf behind him. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you."  
"It's alright, I was kinda just looking for you. Why aren't you with mom?" He asked.  
Barley sighed and a bored look came over his face. "She spotted a co-worker of hers and insisted she said hi. They've been talking for the last twenty minutes. Mom eventually turned to me, took her clothes, and told me I can go look for you."   
Ian chuckled. "Wow, sorry you had to sit through that."   
Barley shrugged. "It could've been worse...I could've been standing there for forty minutes." He joked and smiled.   
Ian laughed and looked down at the hoodie in his hands. "I think I'm gonna try this one on."   
"Cool, fitting rooms that way." Barley said and pointed.  
"Thanks Barley." Ian began walking towards the fitting room but he stopped midway. A though came to his head, and he wasn't sure where it came from, but he actually like it. He turned back to Barley who eyes him curiously. "Actually, could you...help me out?"  
Barley tilted his head. "With the hoodie?"  
"Y-Yeah."   
"...Sure," Barley said and followed after Ian. "But I don't get it, it's just a hoo-"  
"Just come." Ian rolled his eyes.

  
They made their way into the fitting room and Ian was glad it was self serviced. He also felt strangely glad that there were other people in other rooms changing. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest as he chose a room and walked in. Barley stepped in behind him and closed the door.   
"Alright, let's get this red one off of you." Barley said and reached towards Ian.   
Before the older elf knew what was going on, Ian stepped closer than necessary. He played with the string of his hoodie and looked away from Barley's curious gaze. "A-Actually, I was kinda hoping we could...you know.."   
"But we're in a fitting room." Barley chuckled.   
"I know."   
Barley _stopped_ chuckling. "...and there are other people in here."   
"I know." Ian repeated.   
Slowly a sinister smirk came over Barley's face and it looked like Ian was getting what he wanted. The older elf pulled Ian closer. "You really know how to liven things up don't you?"   
"I learned from the best." Ian purred loving the way Barley tightens his grip.   
"Turn around, hands against the wall." He commanded and Ian did what he was told.   
Barley wasted no time in undoing Ian's pants and lowering them. "You know," Barley stuck two of his fingers in Ian's mouth and the younger elf automatically knew to suck at them. "I would've never though you'd have a public sex kink, let alone that you'd admit it."   
Barley removed his fingers from Ian's mouth and pressed them against his entrance. As he pushed in, Ian bit his lip, careful not to moan too loud. "You like knowing there's strangers around you? You get off knowing you could possibly be caught getting fucked by your brother?"   
Ian rocked against Barley's fingers before he shook his head. "N-No more waiting, just do it!"   
Barley chuckled as he removed his fingers from Ian. He slid his cargo shorts down just enough to get dick out and pressed against Ian, just see him beg physically. "When'd you become so **filthy** Ian?"   
The smaller elf decides he's done waiting. He pushes himself back onto Barley and listens to the older elf's groans. He shifts a little to look at him. "Since you trained me to be this way."

Barley slams into Ian and covers his mouth to hide some of his brother's moans. As much as he needs them to be quiet, he showed Ian no mercy and the smaller elf begged for more. "F-Faster...harder Barley!"   
" _Fuck_ ," Barley said as he lifted one of Ian's legs to get a better angle, allowing him to pound Ian into the wall. "You're so fucking sexy."   
With each thrust Ian cried out into the arm of his hoodie. He wanted nothing more but for this moment to go on forever, but time seemed to freeze when he heard a voice that wasn't Barley's call out to him. 

"Ian!" Laurel shouted in the fitting room hall. "Ian, you boys in here?"  
Ian looked to Barley who hadn't slowed down one bit. He gripped Ian's jaw and turned him back to the stall's door. "Answer her." He mumbled.   
"I-I'm...I'm here mom!" Ian called back.  
"Oh good!" Laurel said and followed his voice to his stall. "I was looking all over for you. Is your brother with you?"   
"N-No," Ian struggled to speak so he tapped Barley's hand, hoping the older elf would spare him. Barley groaned but slowed his pace. "He's...still walking around the store I think."   
"That's strange I didn't see him. Well, I'll be back for you soon. Take your time!"  
"He will." Barley mumbles so only Ian can hear him. 

Barley picks Ian up and he sits down on the bench provided in the stall. Ian notices that barley chose to sit in front of the mirror and his cheeks darken as he sees himself. He tries covering his eyes but Barley won't allow it. "Ah ah, watch."   
Barley lowers Ian onto him and the younger elf nearly melts at the sight of Barley stretching him with ease. With very little effort, the older elf picks Ian and lowers him quickly, just so he can see how good he fucks him. Ian can't look away from where they're connected as his mind unravels.  
"You like it?" Barley asks and becomes rougher.   
"Y-Yeah!" Ian replies without hesitation.   
"You're such a slut for this stuff aren't you?" Ian gasps at Barley's choice of words and he looks at him through the mirror. Barley immediately figures he's overstepped. "Shit, s-sorry."   
"N-No! Don't be," Ian tells him as he rocks himself against Barley. "S-Say it again."   
"What? That you behave like a little **slut**?" Barley says and quickens his pace. "Is that the truth you wanted to hear Ian?" 

Ian covers his mouth in the arm of his hoodie again, feeling that he's getting closer. He bounces in Barley's lap a couple more times before he holds onto Barley as he cums. Barley thrusts in one last time before he too is pushed over the edge and begins filling Ian. The younger elf watches through the mirror memorized by how Barley's dick throbbed in him. After they both come down, Ian lets out a relieved sigh. He was glad he had the courage to do something like this. 

"Thank's Barley." He turns to his brother and kisses him on his cheek. He moves to get up but Barley holds him in place.   
"Wait!" He says and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out one of the little items that he was showing Ian earlier. Ian doesn't remember Barley stashing one in his pocket but the older elf pulls out of Ian and slides the plug in before any of his cum can leak out. "Gotta keep it all in you."  
Ian squirms at the coolness of the plug and in the mirror he can't help but feel that it looks pretty. He guess this means he's tried _two_ new things in one day.


	10. Starting A New Chapter within the Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 10!

Ian looked back a forth down the aisle. He sighed completely unaware of which one to choose. He could go with green, one of Barley's favorite colors but he already if he remembered correctly, Barley already had a green one that he never wore and maybe that was for a reason. He thought about just getting him a black one, but who would really be able to tell the difference between the one he wears now and the one Ian gifted him. 

The young elf sighed as he looked through his multiple options. He currently stood inside a small shop in the mall, looking for a new beanie for his brother. The older elf's birthday was coming up and Ian knew Barley didn't go a day without wearing his beanie. It was a nice accessory that Ian liked on him, but he did feel that it was time for a new one. The one Barley owned now was slowly wearing away and Barley did little to change that. Ian liked the all black one his brother had but, he wanted to get him a different color, just so it could be obvious when he wore his gift. He refused to let it be like the green one Barley bought some years back and never used. 

As of right now, Ian was between light blue, dark blue, orange, or grey. He liked all his options but he just didn't know which one Barley would like the most. He took out his phone and decided to pull out his phone and ask for help. He was never really good at picking out presents for people. He always worried if his pick wouldn't be good enough or if it would actually too much. Barley once told him that whatever gift Ian picked for people was perfect enough on it's own, and as grateful as Ian was for his brother's kind words, he still felt he had to be cautious. 

He dialed his mothers number and within seconds she answered.  
"Hey sweetie." she greeted him on the other end on the line.  
"Hey mom," Ian started, "I'm in a store right now looking for a birthday gift for Barley. I was thinking-"  
"Oh! Well that shouldn't be too hard." She told him. "I would say a new vest but he's spent so much time sowing those patches to the one he has now. You could try a sweater, or maybe a new figurine? How 'bout quest of yore merch, or maybe-"  
"A new beanie?"  
"Oh! Yes that'll work too."  
"What color?"  
"Well there's so many." She stated. "You can rule out the certain ones, like yellow, purple, turquoise, brown, green, he's probably never gonna wear them."  
"Well, they have light blue, dark blue, orange, grey, pink, red-"  
"Are there any with cute designs on them?!" Laurel asked and Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Mooom," He groaned. "I don't think he wants an over the top beanie, just a simple colored one will do."  
"Aw, but maybe you can find one with stars on it, or the moons! Or lightening bolts, or maybe-"  
"Alright mom, I'll go through the options and pick the best. Thanks for your help."  
"Okay, let me see when you get home!" Laurel said before she kissed Ian through the phone.  
"You got it." Ian said before hanging up. 

He sighed and looked at his options again. To his surprise, there actually was a dark blue beanie with lightening bolts around the rim. It didn't look half bad, but was it the right one.  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
Ian turned to see who's voice he heard and surely enough there was a store clerk standing next to him. He didn't seem much older though he was clearly taller, and from his facial features Ian couldn't help but think of him as pretty handsome. It was only after the clerk slowly began to smile did Ian realize he was staring. Heat rushed to his face as he cleared his throat.  
"N-No, sorry." Ian moved one of his curls from his face. "I was just looking at the beanies."  
"As a gift, right?" The clerk said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was stocking these shelves and I overheard you."  
"Oh wow," Ian glanced over the elf's shoulder and saw the loading shelf behind him. "That's alright, I didn't even notice you."  
The elf chuckled. "Well...it was kind of hard not to notice someone like you." his smile grew and Ian felt his face begin to heat up once more.  
"Oh...w-well, since you're here, do you think you could tell me about these beanies?" Ian asked, doing his best to make eye contact.  
"Sure thing!" The gentleman said and began going over the price ranges and different materials of the hats. 

As he went on, Ian found himself watching the other elf. This was actually his first time being interested in someone. Ian's never really had a crush before and he wasn't sure if this exactly counted, but he was willing to roll with it. Based off his name tag, Ian got the idea that the elf's name was Zeke. A unique name and it seemed to fit him. Time to time he'd glance back and forth at Ian and it surprisingly made the younger elf feel good. He couldn't explain it, but it made him feel wanted. He was used to feeling something similar with Barley, but it was different with this guy. Plus, Ian was sure Barley's affection was meant differently. 

He was ninety five percent sure...maybe ninety.

Ian didn't really think about it, instead he thought about his options again before finally picking out the dark blue beanie with the lightening bolts on it. In the end, he found it unique having a little bit of both his mother's and his own taste to it. Now he just hoped Barley would like it, and it seemed to Zeke that he would.  
"I had a feeling you had good taste." He said.  
Ian chuckled to himself. "Thanks, I just hope my brother likes it."  
'I'm sure he will," Zeke reassured him. "I'd be happy to receive such a gift from you."  
"You into lightening or something?" Ian joked.  
The young clerk shrugged. "More interested in the person who picked it out."  
Ian couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Zeke noticed his blush and laughed. "Thanks...I'm Ian, by the way." Ian said.  
"I'm Zeke."  
"I better let you get back to work." Ian said before taking step back. "B-Bye."  
"See ya around, Ian."

Ian smiled once more before turning on his heel and walking down the aisle. He was unaware of himself nervously crushing the beanie in his hands. When he finally made his way to the register, he still thought about Zeke in the back of his mind. He had fun being flirted with and though it wasn't exactly his first time, it was the first time he actually managed to have fun with it.  
Ian decided to take that as a sign that maybe he was ready to try seeing people. He didn't have much experience and he'd have to start small but he was more sure of himself, much more confident. He knew he had Barley to thank for that. 

...Barley. 

As the cashier handed Ian his change and plastic bag holding the beanie, Ian wondered how Barley would feel knowing Ian had found someone he was possibly interested in. Would he have cared that the clerk flirted with Ian? Would he care if Ian possibly asked him out? Ian thought about everything he and Barley had done up until now. He couldn't stop the warm feeling from filling his heart as a smile crept onto his face. But as quick as it came, it was gone...because must not get ahead of himself. 

He was still sure that Barley wouldn't care if Ian went out with someone. He was just supposed to be helping him with his tension, that was all. Barley had been doing an amazing job at that alone, and Ian was sure Barley was just waiting for the day when Ian would tell him he no longer needed help and it'd be done. That's how it went with most things; when Barley taught Ian how to ride his bike, he was proud and congratulated his brother on no longer needing his help. When he taught Ian how to properly swim, he expressed his joy and told him that he no longer needed to watch the young elf swim since he could do it on his own. Ian was sure Barley would just tell him he was happy he no longer had to be a substitute and now Ian would know what to do with an actual boyfriend.  
Ian had to admit, he did feel a little sad at the thought, but he guessed that's how things had to be. They were brothers after all. 

With that being the case, Ian took a deep breath and walked back over to the aisle he had recently came from. He spotted Zeke, hanging up some more beanies and other accessories. Ian pushed the last thought of Barley out of his head before he made his way over to the older elf. The clerk saw him walking up and immediately stopped his doing his task.  
"Hey!" He greeted Ian.  
"H-Hey, I know I said I'd let you get back to work, but I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today." Ian said as he ran his hands through his curls.  
"Oh it's my pleasure! I always enjoy helping others out." He said and Ian giggled.  
"Cool." He responded, and he suddenly felt out of place, not really knowing what to do next. Luckily for him, it seemed Zeke did.  
"You know...I'm kinda new to this area since I just moved over here. Maybe you can help me out and show me around?" He asked with a wide smirk on his face.  
"Really? You want m-my help?" Ian asked sounding amazed.  
To his surprise Zeke laughed. "You're blush is cute. Yeah, you seem like a nice guy, a real pretty one at that. So what do you say? We can go eat too, my treat?"  
Ian's face lit up; he never thought being asked out on a date would be this nice. "S-Sure!"  
Zeke held his hand out and took hold of Ian's. The younger elf prayed that he would't start sweating uncontrollably as he was pulled a little closer. He watched as Zeke pulled a marker from out of his pocket and scribbled down some digits on Ian's hand. "There, that's my number so...text me, alright?" He said.  
"Yeah, for sure." Ian said and Zeke gave him a little squeeze before releasing his hand. "I'll see you later then."  
"See you soon Ian!"

"Barley, you have to chew your food before you swallow it!" Laurel groaned as she lightly swatted Barley on the back of his head. "You're too old to be scarfing food down like that!"  
Ian chuckled as he watched Barley take a three mouthfuls worth of food and cram it in his own. "I haven't eaten all day! I'm just really hungry!" Barley protested. 

It was dinner time and from the moment Barley sat down, Ian knew Barley would eat like an animal. His aura always switched depending on the mood he was in. Just from the way his brother sat, Ian knew Barley was going to eat a lot. He's seen the look in his eyes enough times to know what Barley's hunger looks like. 

"That's no excuse!" Laurel says. "Ian stop laughing it only encourages him."  
"Sorry, it's just funny." Ian tells her as he watches Barley chew. The older elf wiggles his eyebrows and it makes Ian laugh more.  
"Uuugh, honestly what am I going to do with you two." Their mother shakes her head and picks up a napkin to hand Barley. "Sometimes it feels like...Ian honey, what's that?"  
"Huh?" Ian looks at his mother confused and she points.  
"There's something written on your hand." Laurel says and it catches Barley's attention as well.  
"Where?" The larger elf asks. "Lemme see."  
"Umm..." 

Once Ian had gotten home, he took out his phone and wrote Zeke's number down. He texted him, just so the other elf could have his number. He was surprised when he received a text back almost immediately. They went back and forth for a while before they established that they'd be meeting this upcoming weekend. Ian was excited, and he hoped he'd actually like Zeke. He hoped Zeke would like him. Ian hadn't told his family about his encounter in the mall earlier in the day. It wasn't that he didn't think to, he was just waiting for the right time. Plus, he wasn't so sure about the reactions he'd get, or if he'd even want reactions. However, he should've washed the number off by now so it was his own fault. 

"Come on, out with it!" His mother nudged at his side with a smirk. "What's that? You've been doodling?"  
"Not exactly." Ian said as he opened his hand to show his brother and mother.  
"Hm? Are those numbers?"  
"...wait a minute..." Barley tilted his head and stared at Ian's palm. When the older elf looked to Ian, it seemed his brother figured it out.  
"I kinda...I kinda got a date." Ian said.   
His mother gasped loudly. Most likely half out of surprise from Ian's news and have from Barley suddenly choking on his food. Ian watched silently as, his mother patted Barley's back and handed him another napkin. "Oh my god Barley I told you to eat slower!"  
Barley couldn't talk as he coughed up whatever was stuck in his throat. When he seemed to slowly come around Laurel slowly brought her attention back to Ian.  
"A date?! Wow Ian!" She exclaimed before she leaned in and wiggled her shoulders with a wide smile across her face. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
Ian laughed at his mother's excitement before shrugging. "I just met him at a store in the mall. His...name's Zeke. We're just gonna go out to eat on Saturday."  
"What's he like? Was he a gentleman? Was he sweet when he asked you out?" His mother threw a hundred questions at him at once. "Oh my gosh this is wonderful! This'll be your first date!"   
"Yeah exactly, so let's relax mom. It's not like I'm marrying the guy." Ian chuckled. He was happy with the reaction he was getting from his mother. However, when he looked over to his brother, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. 

Barley was watching Ian closely, but Ian didn't recognize this look and he didn't recognize this energy coming from him. Ian wondered if there mother was picking up on it, but she seemed to ecstatic to notice. Barley seemed to be the completely opposite of her in this moment, and it wasn't something Ian didn't really expect. He watched as the older elf looked over to their mother, seeming annoyed with her cheering. Ian almost wanted to ask his brother what was wrong, but he wasn't sure if he'd like or dislike his answer. 

"So are you excited Ian?" Laurel asked her final question, grabbing Ian's attention again.   
"U-Uhh..." Ian glanced back over to Barley and the elf seemed to be waiting for the answer as well. Ian didn't know what his brother was expecting, but he was going to be honest. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it."   
"Oh that's great!"  
Ian smiled to his mom, and raised a brow at his brother who looked as if he was currently experiencing a mixture of emotions. "Yeah...super great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again real soon.


	11. Feelings That Betray Me

Ian sat in his room, quietly flipping the pages of some book. It had been a pretty slow day and Ian didn't really have much to do but think about his upcoming date with Zeke. He grew slowly ever more nervous as the weekend slowly approached. He only had a day left before Ian would see the store clerk again and it put him on edge. Though he was excited about seeing Zeke, something else had him a little jittery.   
While his mother had made herself clear on how she felt about his date, his brother did not. That dinner was the strangest one Ian's had in a while seeing how his brother's whole mood changed right after he announced his plans with Zeke. Ian spent the rest of the time at the table wondering what had gone through Barley's head in that moment. As he was later heading up to his room, he was grabbed by the older elf and pulled to the side.   
"You have a date this weekend?" Barley asked and Ian nodded.   
"Y-Yeah, I do."   
"With who?"   
"The guy I met in the store! I told you all this at the table already." Ian tells him.   
He looked over his brothers face waiting for some sort of reply, and he surprised to hear Barley scoff. "I don't understand, how-"   
"I don't understand how _you_ don't understand." Ian told him. "I have a date on Saturday with a guy named Zeke." was all Ian said to him before walking away to his room. 

Barley hadn't followed him, nor texted or called him from his room. In fact, he spent the entirety of yesterday of just staring at him. It wasn't the looking itself, but the _way_ Barley had been looking at him that made Ian uncomfortable. It was like Barley was waiting for Ian to tell him something and the gaze only got stronger throughout the day. Ian didn't know what to say to him. Barley's reaction wasn't one that he was expecting. He thought Barley would be happy for him; he was always happy when Ian the young elf achieved something. He was always just happy when Ian was happy. It through Ian off completely. 

So he didn't say anything, he wanted to wait and see when Barley would realize he wasn't going to approach him about it. As Ian flipped another page in his book, he heard large footsteps walk up the steps and knew they weren't his mothers. He looked at his phone for the time and saw that it was barley noon; he expected Barley to hold out and be stubborn a little while longer. 

As Ian guessed, Barley walked through Ian's door without bothering to knock. He had an aggravated look on his face that Ian only returned with a bored one. "So let me get this straight, you're going on a date tomorrow with some random guy you met at the mall?" Barley asked sounding genuinely surprised.   
"Why can't you ever knock," Ian sighed before placing his book to the side. "And yes Barley, isn't that how dates usually go? You speak to some one long enough and if you both decide you like each other-"  
"You haven't spoken to him long!"   
"I've spoken to him long enough to know I could possibly like him!" Ian crossed his arms. "What's your deal? Are you jealous or something?"   
"I'm _not_ jealous, I'm just not sure you know what you're doing." Barley tells him.   
Ian scoffs. He stands up and approaches Barley. The older elf straightens up when Ian is only centimeters away from him. "Not know what I'm doing? I'm old enough to get fucked but not old enough to-"   
" **Stop** that," Barley's voice goes dark and he closes the gap between Ian and himself. "You're NOT sleeping with him, you got that?"  
"I'm not a baby anymore Barley," Ian tells him. "I know what I'm doing. You're thinking too deep into it anyway, it's just a first date."   
"Yeah but still-"   
"I can do it if I want you know!" Ian blurts out. He looks down at the ground before Barley can catch his eye. "H-Hook up with Zeke."  
"...What?" Barley asks.

Ian turned his back to his brother to hide the emotions that are starting to build up. This was all too confusing. Barley was supposed to be happy for Ian and instead he was acting like Ian was a child all over again, telling him what he can and can't do. Again, at times it was welcomed, but Barley should know Ian wasn't always a fan of it, and he certainly didn't like it in this moment.   
With that being the case, maybe Barley was just acting out because he assumed Ian was just gonna get walked all over. He knew what he liked in sex now, and though he had no intention of doing anything on the first date, maybe some day down the line he would get the chance to sleep with Zeke. Barley probably thought he wasn't ready for it; he probably thought Ian was still too immature to share what he could do with others and that bothered the young elf. 

"I'm obviously not going to, at least not tomorrow." Ian told him. "But I know what I'm doing now Barley. You were a huge help, but I knew it would be a matter of time before you'd grow tired of having to help me. I have Zeke now, so I guess you don't have to help me anymore..."

Ian remained silent, waiting for his brother to react. He expected him to continue to express to Ian that going out wasn't something he should do. If it were coming from a jealous part of Barley, Ian could admit he wouldn't have mind it so much; in fact he might've actually liked it. However, Barley was just playing his role as big brother and Ian knew in his eyes, there was nothing to be jealous of. He shuffled his feet as he remained steady in the silent room, but soon Barley's voice broke through it. 

"Fine." was all the older elf said. Ian turned to look at his brother, clearly shocked with the short response.   
"...Fine?"   
"Yup." Barley's voice was still, and it only confused Ian more. It was like his brother had dropped his frustration, but his face still showed differently.   
"S-So...that's it?" Ian asked, a little disappointed that Barley was no longer going to fight with him. It rarely ended where Ian got his way so fast, especially with things Barley felt strongly about.   
"Yeah, that's it." The older brother said before turning to walk out Ian's door. Ian watched him and he didn't understand why his heart sank every step Barley took. However, the older male suddenly stopped in the doorframe. He stood still for a moment and Ian watched his grip tighten on the doorknob. Clearly Barley still had something on his mind. "Actually...there is one more thing." 

Barley stepped back into Ian's room and locked the door behind him. Ian watched him as he walked over to the closet and pulled out his big blue chest. Ian's heart immediately began beating faster in his chest. "Hey...w-what are you doing?" Ian asked him. He secretly hoped his brother wasn't taking the chest from him. Ian's become used to having it there and he actually liked what was stored inside.   
"Remove your clothes." Barley told him and Ian froze.   
"What?" He asked. "W-Why do-"   
"Ian," Barley cut him off. "I thought we understood what happens when you become disobedient. Do I need to remind you?"   
Ian felt his heart drop and chills run up his spine at how scary Barley was being. "N-No." Ian responded, genuinely not wanting to see what punishment Barley could have in mind.   
"Then clothes **off**." Barley commanded again. "I have one last thing I want to try."

Ian removed his shirt as he watched Barley pull a number of items out of the chest. There were all black handcuffs, his bean shaped vibrator, a short black cloth that looked like a blindfold, a small bar that had straps on the ends, and what black collar with silver spikes attached to a long chain leash. Ian couldn't help but notice it looked more like...a _dogs_ collar.   
By the time Barley grabbed the items he picked out and turned to his brother, Ian was stripped down to his boxers. He would've taken them off but not only was he distracted by Barley's pickings but he was also going to feel awkward just standing there naked. Usually Barley understood his shyness and spared him. However, from the look in the older elf's eye, Ian wasn't so sure that Barley was going to be so kind this time around. In one quick motion, Ian was pushed back onto his bed and flipped on his stomach rather roughly. 

"H-Hey, Barley-"   
"Stay still." Barley told him as he grabbed and pinned both Ian's arms behind his back. Ian felt the cool metal of the handcuffs on his wrist and when he tried separating his hands, they were stuck in that position. When Barley flipped Ian back over, a small yelp escaped Ian's lips as he was aggressively forced to sit up.   
"Barley!" Ian complained, but his brother ignored him. He picked up the dog collar and undid the straps. Ian stared at the piece in shock. As Barley went to wrap the item around his neck, Ian was able to get a glimpse of that patch that actually read the name "IAN" in large letters. Ian's name was on a **dog** collar, and as Barley tightened the collars belt strap, Ian could feel the heat rushing to his face, turning his a darker shade of blue. "B-Barley no way, t-this is way too embarrassing."  
The older elf just stared down at his brother for a moment. Ian wasn't sure what was going through his brothers mind, but when Barley gripped the chain leash and pulled, yanking Ian forward harshly he assumed this wasn't going to go in his favor. Barley pulled Ian until he was close enough to kiss, but there were no signs of such affection coming his way.   
"I didn't ask." was all Barley told him before pushing him back down onto the bed. He showed no signs of remorse as he tore Ian's boxers off and immediately spreading the elf's legs. "So you're all grown up now huh? You can do whatever you want, whenever you want?"  
Ian's eyes widened as he watched Barley move lower and lower. "W-What? Barley what are you-"   
"Don't act all innocent now," Barley growled before licking at the insides of Ian's thighs. "You're so big now right? What I say doesn't matter anymore RIGHT?"  
"T-That's not-"  
"One day you're just gonna pick up and leave me, like everything I taught you was **nothing**." The elf snarled before he placed two of his fingers in Ian's hole to stretch him. The smaller elf arched and went to grab at something, but of course he couldn't due to the handcuffs. Before he knew what was happening, he watched as Barley stuck his tongue out and approached. He tried squirming away but Barley held his legs in place as he sunk his tongue inside of him.   
"B-Barley! Cut that out!" Ian panted. He squeezed his eyes shut, confused and yet turnt on by the feeling of his brothers wet tongue squirming inside of him. It felt strange and there was nothing Ian could do to get away. Barley pulled away and Ian slouched down on his bed, trying to recover from the weird feeling. He bit his lip as Barley freed himself from his own boxers. The older elf wasted no time as he pressed himself against Ian's entrance.

  
"Barley," Ian looked up at his brother with his wide brown eyes, hoping it would be enough to calm his brother down. "W-Why are you being so rough?"  
Ian let out a short yelp before his mouth was covered by his brother's hand as Barley thrusted all the way in without warning. He stilled himself only for a moment to allow Ian to relax and come to terms with what Barley was going to do to him. The older elf grabbed at Ian's leash and pulled Ian forward so he'd have nowhere to look but his eyes. "You're big enough to handle it right? I'm just gonna give you exactly what you can handle. The last thing I'll train your body for is endurance."

And just like that, Barley was no longer kind. Ian swore he was seeing stars as Barley thrusted into him with no mercy. Ian didn't remember it ever being this intense. He also didn't know what exactly he did to cause such a beast to come out of his brother. Even his grip was unbelievably tight on Ian's hip and he was sure there would be a deep bruise left to prove it. Ian's eyes rolled as Barley yanked on his leash, slightly lifting him. Ian's opened his mouth and allowed for all of his moans and lewd sounds to come out. He needed more air and this was the only way he thought to do it.   
"Yeah that's right," Barley suddenly said as he moved Ian to lay on his side. Once he was situated, Barley continued to ram into his brother without mercy. "Be as loud as you want. Let me hear _exactly_ why you come to me."  
"Y-You're b-being to c-cruel!" Ian managed to say.   
"Cruel? You haven't seen me being cruel yet." Barley growled yanking at Ian's leash again. "Cruel would be letting mom come in here to see her baby boy getting **fucked** mercilessly as he enjoys it."   
Ian's eyes widened as he remembered his mother. He wasn't sure if she was in her bedroom or the kitchen or the living room but it didn't matter. The point was she was in the house. Ian closed his mouth and even curled his lips, trying his best not to let anything escape but it was so hard when Barley wasn't letting up one bit. The young elf couldn't help but feel as if his brother would really continue, even if they got caught. It was clear he wanted to see nothing but embarrassment from him. 

Barley hadn't looked away from Ian since the moment they started, and Ian didn't dare turn from him. Apart of him was terrified to see Barley's reaction if he did and another part of him was trying to search for some sort of answer. Barley wore the same expression on his face that he had at dinner when Ian first told them about Zeke. He looked so upset and Ian couldn't figure out why. He didn't have time to before he was melting all over again as he came to his climax.   
Shortly after, Barley thrusted into Ian once more and the younger elf tightened his lips in hopes to muffle his yelp as he felt Barley's cum fill inside him. There had been so many instances now where Ian was sure he'd be pregnant if he were a girl. As he tried to recover his strength and breath, he watched through hazy eyes as Barley pulled out of him and fixed himself. Ian expected Barley to release him...but it never came. Instead, Barley took Ian's leash and tied it to his dashboard. Ian looked confused as Barley moved off the bed and grabbed at the three other items Ian had completely forgotten about.

"B...Barley?" Ian called to his brother but grew more confused when he wasn't answered. Instead Barley turned to him with the black piece of cloth and lifted it to Ian's eyes. Still handcuffed, Ian couldn't do much as Barley tied the cloth around Ian's eyes and just like that the young elf was blinded. He tried to see through the cloth, hoping that maybe it was thin material but it didn't work. His brother grew silent and it made him nervous. "B-Barley? Bar-" 

Ian was silenced once he felt some sort of bar shoved in his mouth. He felt as Barley connected the straps that held it in place around his head and the younger elf was now subjugated to humming seeing how trying to open his mouth hurt. Ian made a couple of attempts in humming Barley's name, to let his brother know he was confused and unsure about what was going on. He stopped once he felt Barley's hands shift him onto his stomach. He twitched when he felt Barley slowly slide his finger into him along with something that felt smaller than his fingers. Barley removed his hands from Ian's body and the smaller elf waited for whatever was going to come next. He flinched when there was a sudden vibration inside him. He had almost forgotten about the bean vibrator, one of Barley's favorite toys. As Ian squirmed in his bed, he could tell Barley had set the vibrator at a lower level of power. It wasn't enough to full get him off but enough to make him desperate for it.   
Ian waited for Barley to touch him, hold him, turn him over, to do whatever he wanted as long as it involved him touching Ian. However it never came. Ian tried using his ears to find Barley in the room. He felt his heart flip as he heard the older elf approach him. Barley held Ian's head up and moved to his ear. "I'll be back later, stay here and be good." Barley whispered and Ian's blood went cold as Barley released him and walked off. Ian couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't_ believe it. He figured maybe Barley was just joking, but when he heard his door open and shut, he started to think otherwise. He began to hope maybe Barley meant he'll be back immediately so Ian waited. He waited as his entire body shook from need and anticipation and he wanted nothing more but for Barley to come back to him. But as the time past, it seemed the older elf really meant he'd be back **later**.   
Ian was left to struggle with his body. The handcuffs held his hands in place behind his back and he knew nothing about getting out of them. He really couldn't see and he was glad Barley allowed him to hear. It was almost like...Barley was trying to control everything he could with Ian. He controlled what he was able to see, what he was able to touch, what he was able to say, and what he was able to feel. Right now, Ian was sure Barley wanted him to learn some sort of lesson; he wanted him to feel some sort of punishment, but Ian could only focus on how good and yet horrible this whole situation felt.

Well an hour went by before Ian heard his bedroom door open again. His heart sped up, praying it was Barley. He hummed in hopes of getting a response but he didn't have much energy to continue doing so. Ian arched as felt fingers trail the outside of his body and make their way down to his ass. He knew it was Barley who had removed the bean and Ian's entire body finally came to a halt. He was able to breath for a full minute before his leash was yanked forcing him to sit up. He had almost forgotten about the dog collar he wore and now he felt like a real animal having a muzzle in his mouth and no choice but to obey Barley, hoping to get a reward.   
"So pretty, even like this." Barley said. He gripped Ian's jaw and turned him side to side, leaving Ian to assume his brother was checking him out. It made his cheeks burn and for a moment he recalled Zeke calling him pretty too. Ian made a mental note to never mention to Barley how he was called pretty by Zeke. Barley's grip tighten around Ian's jaw, and for a second Ian wondered if Barley had somehow knew what was on his mind. "You thinking about him? Your _date_?"  
Ian felt his heart drop as he shook his head fiercely. He didn't understand how Barley even knew that but he was sure Barley's imagination about what Ian was thinking was probably exaggerated. When Barley's grip tightened again, this time holding Ian's head in place so he could no longer deny it, Ian knew his brother didn't believe him. " **Liar**." Barley growled before pushing Ian back onto his bed. He spun him onto his stomach and pushed his face into his mattress. Barley waited no time before he sunk himself into his brother and once again showed no mercy.   
Ian was powerless as Barley used his body as he pleased. Ian was sure his brother was angry with him, but he just couldn't pin down exactly for what. He didn't like that Barley wasn't happy with him...but he couldn't say he didn't like the consequence. Barley had said it was all about endurance, but to Ian this felt personal. He bit at the muzzle in his mouth trying to keep sane because he had no clue how long this was going to last. 

Sure enough, it was a while.

Barley spent basically the entirety of the day going back and forth using and playing with Ian. He'd come to the room, fuck him till he shook, and then simply leave. Sometimes Barley would leave the vibrator in before he'd go and sometimes he wouldn't. Ian wondered where Barley would go and what he was doing when he was away. He felt maybe he was simply just playing with his board game or hanging out with their mother watching tv, as she remained oblivious to what Barley was doing to her youngest. Ian wondered what lie he made up about Ian's missing presence; maybe that he was sick or really backed up on homework. Either way, Barley was getting the job done because not once did Laurel try entering Ian's room. He heard her pass by the door a couple times but she'd never call out to him or knock, possibly afraid to startle or bother him.  
Little did she know, at the moment Ian was Barley's plaything. When Ian heard his bedroom door open, he knew what was coming next. By Barley's third visit Ian knew not to try upsetting Barley in anyway. The handcuffs were bothersome and his jaw was starting to hurt but he didn't complain as Barley bended him in all sorts of positions and just let him have it. On the fifth visit, Barley did removed the bar muzzle from Ian's mouth for a moment. Once freed, Ian took deep breaths through his mouth and moved his jaw around. He licked up the drool that ran down his lips before attempting to look up at his brother. 

"B-Barley," Ian breathed out, barley able to speak. "This is-"   
"I don't wanna hear it." Barley said before pinching Ian's nose. The young elf was forced to open his mouth wider to take in the air Barley was trying to cut off. He took that moment to slide his dick into Ian's mouth and only then did he release his nose. Ian gagged for a moment before he remembered what to do, and just like that he was back to being controlled. Once Barley had finished, Ian knew the muzzle would most likely go back into his mouth.

By Barley's seventh visit, he placed Ian on his lap so he could bounce the young elf up and down on him. He also ended up lifting Ian's blindfold up a bit so the young elf could see. Once the light hit his eyes, he squinted for a moment. Once he adjusted, the first thing he saw was Barley and he felt his heart melt. His brother wore a concerned expression on his face as he clearly was searching in Ian's eyes for any signs of pain or discomfort. Even as he was upset with him, Barley was still trying to make sure he was okay and it made Ian's heart swell. He couldn't help himself as he leaned in and brushed the tip of his nose against Barleys. His brother stared back at him, clearly surprised but Ian only looked at him with admiration. He didn't know what what was coming off him, but he wasn't fighting the feeling growing in his chest. Before Ian could fully make out Barley's reaction, the older elf quickly placed Ian's blindfold back on and caused Ian to hum as he sped up his pace. 

On Barley's tenth visit, something different happened.

Ian heard his door open once more. His heart flipped by how soon Barley came back for him this time and he immediately spread his legs so Barley wouldn't have to. Ian was officially used to Barley's style of sex and he felt good about it. If he could handle this, he could handle anything. However, he didn't expect Barley to be much gentler this round. He moved slower and deeper, driving Ian insane. At one point, Barley's grip on Ian's hips let up a little as he ran his fingers up the younger elf's body until he brushed the tears from his cheeks and covered his ears. Ian was unable to hear but he was able to make out that Barley was saying something. Curiosity overtook Ian and he wanted to hear what Barley was mumbling to himself. He was presented with an opportunity when one of Barley's hands shifted a little, giving Ian a little more sound through his right ear. He was thrilled when it seemed his brother didn't notice, but he wasn't expecting for the older elf's words. 

"Don't go," Ian heard Barley mumble as he continued to thrust in him. "I can't give this up, I can't give YOU up...don't leave me."

Ian felt something inside of him connect. It was like a whole bridge was formed from loose thoughts trying to find their way in his head. He finally knew the truth. He knew why Barley agreed to help him with his sexual frustration, he knew why the older elf babied him, and he knew why Barley was so upset about Zeke. Barley...loved him, like actually _loved_ him loved him. Ian finally knew, but he didn't know what he was to do about it. He couldn't process a plan on what to do about it. Barley spell on him wouldn't allow him to at the moment. 

By the eleventh visit, Ian's body was ready to give in. It seemed to understand that in this moment, Barley owned it. Once Ian heard the door open. He raised his hips and pressed his face into his mattress, ready for Barley to have him again. Barley walked over to Ian and ran his fingers up and down his spine. He pulled the remote to the vibrator bean out of his pocket and looked over the levels. Right before he left he had placed the vibrator in Ian and left it on a cool level three. He picked Ian up and set him down in his lap, facing him. 

"It's alright bud, you did great today." Barley said and Ian noticed he sounded genuine. "We'll finish on this note." 

Barley turned the vibrator up to level eight, and watched as the young elf arched his back and hummed through his gag. Ian leaned into Barley and rocked his hips against his brother and within no time, he had his fourth dry orgasm of the day. Once Barley turned the vibrator off, Ian officially went limp and allowed his head to fall on his brother's shoulder.  
Barley reached down and pulled the bean out of Ian. He also stretched him using his fingers to allow at least half of the amount of cum Barley left in him to come out. Barley removed Ian's handcuffs first before getting rid of the blindfold and muzzle. Ian opened his eyes halfway before wiping his tears drool.   
"D-Did...did you..." Ian mumbled.   
Barley pulled him closer comforting him after his long day. "What's that bud?"   
"Did...you mean...w-what you said?" Ian asked.   
"Of course I did." Barley gave him a small smile, thinking Ian was referring to the compliment he just gave him. He watched for a moment as Ian's eyes fluttered close. He realized he was about to fall asleep. "Come on pretty boy, you gotta bathe." 

Barley picked Ian up and walked him to the door. He glanced out in the hallway to make sure their mother wasn't around before making his way to the bathroom down the hall. As he entered, he made sure to shut the door behind him. He lowered Ian into the bathtub that was already filled with warm water. Ian took over and sunk himself lower into the water. His eyes opened and when he batted his eyelashes at Barley, the older elf nearly fell to his knees.   
"Thank you Barley." Ian said sweetly.   
He watched as Barley took a knee next to the tub. He stroked Ian's cheek with his thumb, and Ian's heart melted all over again. He felt himself become more excited when Barley leaned in real close to him. Ian expected a kiss, and he got on...on his forehead. Barley pulled away from him and stood up. Disappointment filled his heart as Barley walked out of the bathroom. 

  
Ian wanted to know why Barley didn't give him a _real_ kiss...and why was he so disappointed about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter next guys! Don't miss out!


	12. We Want What We Want And That's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long to finish. I'm at the end of my semester and professors love giving extra stressful work around this time. Anyway, here's the last chapter.

Saturday had approached quicker than anyone in the Lightfoot household had expected. Laurel spent the day humming and cleaning, Barley hadn't said much of a word to anyone, and Ian...was actually asleep for majority of the day. 

His encounter with Barley just the previous day had taken more of a toll on his body than he thought it would. When he woke up in the morning, his body had stayed glued to his bed and his eyelids barely wanted to open. His mother had come rushing into his room, waking him up and asking him if he wanted her to tidy up his living space now or later when he went out on his date. He merely grumbled in response and told her to come back later when he was out. Shortly after that, he fell asleep.   
When he had woken up again, it was early in the evening. He had a two messages on his phone from Zeke, both telling him that he'll be picking Ian up in two hours and he was excited to see him again. As much as that would've made Ian's heart flutter about a month ago, he found himself just staring at the text on his phone. Zeke was a nice guy, a _really_ nice guy who definitely deserved someone nice and honest. Of course Ian was nice, in fact some said he could be too nice at times, but Ian didn't know if he could consider himself honest at the moment. 

As he finally got out of bed and took his shower, Ian's heart raced at the thought of seeing Barley before his date. It made his stomach flip to think Barley would be sending him off. He started to consider that maybe Barley wouldn't even be around when Ian left and as much as Ian felt he should be okay with that, he was instead disappointed. Yes, Barley's actions had taken him by surprise yesterday. He never thought his brother would take his punishments to that level, but the older elf's true feelings became clear to Ian within their intimacy. As Ian got dressed, he wondered how long Barley felt this way. He wondered if Barley intended on saying something eventually or keeping it hidden forever for obvious reasons. He wondered if Barley had the slightest clue that Ian knew, but most of all:

Ian wondered how he felt about it. 

He stared at himself in the mirror for about thirty minutes trying to figure out not only what his brother saw in him, but also how he saw Barley. "He's my brother!" Ian told himself in the mirror, as if that would make it all clear. "Barley's my brother...but..."   
Ian sat down and held himself in his arms. His mind automatically took him back to all of his favorite things about Barley; the way the larger elf talked, his silly interest, his strength and dominance, his laugh, his ability to just know what to say, and especially the way he treated Ian. The younger elf could NEVER forget the way Barley treated him, like he was everything and more. 

He smiled at the memories of Barley that had filled his head one by one. As quick as they came, they were gone once he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he opened it, he saw it was a message from Zeke, informing him that he was outside. Ian took a deep breath, shoved his phone back into his pocket, and exited his room. As he made his way downstairs, he considered not saying anything to anyone. He'd just walk out and probably text his mother that he had left in a rush because he was late. But of course, it wouldn't be that simple. 

As soon as Ian walked downstairs, his eyes immediately fell upon Barley, who sat watching tv...until he turned around to look at Ian. The younger elf froze in place and intertwined his fingers nervously as Barley got up and walked over to him. Ian noticed he kept his eyes glued to the ground and didn't seem so much himself. Knowing what Ian knows now, it made sense. 

"Hey." Barley greeted him.   
"H-Hey, Barley." Ian stared into Barley's eyes, even if he wasn't looking back.   
"I...I feel like i should apologize for yesterday." Barley said and Ian tilted his head, slightly confused.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I was...upset about something and I took it out on you while..." Barley trailed off but finally looked up at Ian. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I was a little harsh, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
Ian shook his head. "Y-You didn't hurt me, b-but it's okay...my date's here."   
"Oh...Okay well, have fun tonight, alright?" Barley gave Ian a smile that seemed all too forced. "Call me if you need anything."   
"I will...cause, I can always rely on you, right?" Ian suddenly asked, not knowing what had come over him.  
Barley's eyes widened as he took a step closer to Ian. "Of course you can. There won't ever be a day where-"  
"Ian!" Laurel shouted from the kitchen causing Barley to take a step back from Ian. "Is that you?"   
"Y-Yea mom!" Ian called back, still watching Barley carefully. "I'm about to head out."   
"Oh my gosh! I wanted to see the young man." She says from the distance. "Barley, walk your brother out!"   
Ian's eyes widen just as much as Barley's do. "That's alright mom, I'll be alright."   
"I want him to meet at least one of us and I'm too busy fighting with this stain on this plate." She grumbles.   
"Mom, I really don't think-"   
"Come on Barley, please?" Laurel cut her oldest son off. "It'll be quick, just say hi and come on back in." 

Barley sighed heavily. Ian genuinely felt bad for his brother. Seeing him down made him feel down too, and though Barely was trying to hide how upset he was, it was never going to work on Ian; he knew Barley's emotions like the back of his hand.   
"You don't have to, you know..." Ian mumbled. "I can just go out and tell her later that you-"  
"It's okay." Barley said as he went to open the door. "You ready?"   
Ian thought about the question. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but to avoid confusing or upsetting his brother any more, he said the opposite. "...yeah." 

Barley opened the door and let Ian walk out before him. As Ian made his way to the sidewalk, he smiled at Zeke, who stood leaning against his car with his hands in his pocket. He seemed genuinely happy to see Ian and he was as handsome as Ian remembered him.   
"Hey you." He said as he stood up straight when Ian was finally in front of him.   
"Hey, Zeke." Ian smiled, actually happy to see him.   
"You're as pretty as I remember." Zeke chuckled. Ian felt his heart stop for a split second. Not so much from being called pretty, but it was more like being called pretty _in front_ of Barley. Ian let out a dry chuckle as he side glanced at his brother. His chuckling stopped when he saw Barley's jaw tighten.   
Ian cleared his throat and moved to the side to introduce the other elf. "Zeke this is Barley. He takes care of me with my mom."   
"Oh! You must be the brother!" Zeke says and extends his hand out for Barley to take.   
Ian's heart races as Barley reaches to take hold of Zeke's hand and shake it. "Yup, that's me." He says with no amusement in his voice.   
Ian can't help but notice the funny face Zeke gives before looking down at their hands. "Wow...that's one hell of a grip." He tries chuckling, before it become obvious that Barley's grip might be _too_ strong.   
" _Barley_." Ian nudges his brother in his side. The anger in the older elf's face disappears when he looks down at Ian. He sighs and releases Zeke.   
"Alright, you ready to go?" Zeke asked Ian. "We'll have fun, it'll just as great as you."  
"Yeah," Ian turned to Barley. "I guess...I'm gonna go now."   
"Alright," Barley said as he watches Ian open Zeke's car door. Before he can get in Barley grabs Ian's hand and pulls him back towards him. "Ian, just know that there's a lot in life that I want and I know I can't have...but the most important thing to me is seeing you happy, because you aren't just great, you're fucking **amazing**." 

With that said, Barley pushes one of Ian's curls from his face before walking back to their home. Ian is left standing their dumbstruck. He feels a slight sting in his heart as Barley walks in the house and closes the door behind him. Ian gets into Zeke's car and closes the door. When the other elf pulls off, Ian can't help but grow anxious as he's moving further from his home...and from Barely. 

"So! Did you have a good week?" Zeke asks him.   
Ian only catches on a split moment later that Zeke's talking to him. "Huh? Oh, yea! Yea, my week was good. What about you? How was work?"   
"Pretty good, same old stuff." he responded. "I was looking forward to this most of the time."  
"Me too." Ian smiled.   
"Your brother seems nice. I can tell he's a real tough guy." Zeke says causing Ian to feel the sting in his chest again. "I only have sisters and I'm the youngest, so I get what it's like to have an older sibling. However, your brother seems real protective of you. He must care a great deal about you. It makes sense seeing how in his eyes your going out with a complete stranger, but hopefully he'll come to like me." 

Zeke continued to speak on. Ian could hear his voice in the background, but at some point he found himself zoning out and thinking about what Zeke had said. " _He must care a great deal about you_." The words rung in Ian's head and the tiny sting in his heart grew until it felt like full on pain. Apart of him wanted to tell Zeke just how much Barley cares about him; how he's willing to do anything for him and he'd stop at nothing to make sure he was happy. 

But right now, Ian wasn't happy. He became real unhappy the moment he chose Zeke...over his brother. 

"Hey...you okay?" The other elf suddenly asked. Ian turned to him and saw his face was covered with concern. Ian also finally noticed that he was gripping his sweater right over his heart.   
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." Ian said and as the words came out of his mouth, the pain in his chest grew. He shook his head, finally deciding it was time to stop lying. "Actually...no. No, I'm not. Sorry, do you think you could pull over really quick?"  
"Uh, yea for sure." Zeke responded and did as he was asked. They had only gotten five blocks down before Ian unbuckled his seat belt and turned to the other elf. "Is...something wrong?"  
Ian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes and knew what he had to do. "Zeke, I think you're great, I really do. Maybe if I had met you at some other time with me being in a different situation, this would've worked out just fine. But, I have to admit, I'm not ready to date other guys."   
"Other guys?" Zeke tilted his head. "Is there someone else?"  
Ian shook his head realizing what he said. "S-Sorry, I meant I'm not exactly ready to date so obviously it's not you it's me. I'm really sorry to make you come all the way just for this. If it means anything still, I actually really was excited for our date I just...I feel this is the right thing to do."  
Ian watched the older elf nervously. Zeke remained silent for a moment but eventually a small smile grew on his face. "I guess your minds on other things besides boys, huh?"   
Ian shrugged. "Something like that...I'm really sorry."   
"Nah, don't be. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you and I'm really glad I didn't do anything to chase you away. That would've made this ten times worse." he chuckled. "Well...you have my number, so if you ever change your mind just give me a call, okay?"   
"Okay," Ian agreed and leaned over to give Zeke a small kiss on his cheek. He opened his door and stepped out.  
"W-Wait! I can give you a lift back home Ian, it's no problem."   
"It's okay, there's something I gotta do around here anyway." Ian closed the door behind him and Zeke rolled down the window.   
He chuckled once more. "Alright, just make sure your bro doesn't think I ditched you. I have a feeling he wouldn't hesitate to hunt me down and break every bone in my body."   
Ian laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about that, he'll be alright. Thanks again, Zeke."   
"Anytime, Ian." 

The elf waved goodbye to Ian before pulling off and driving away. Once he was out of sight, Ian felt his heart race as he pulled out his phone and dialed one of the only two numbers he knew by heart. He put the phone to his ear and wasn't surprised when the call was answered immediately. "Hey, could you come pick me up? I'm five blocks down."

Ian knew he wouldn't be standing their long. Within no time, Guinevere approached at a speed that was way over the limit. Ian sighed as the van pulled up in front of him halfway on the sidewalk. He felt his heart do flips as he watched an angry Barley step out of his van and approach his brother.  
"Where is he?!" Barley barked. "What did he do? Did he just ditch you here?!"   
"Nope." Ian said with a small smile on his face.   
"He changed his mind or something?" Barley inspected Ian head to toe. "He didn't touch you did he? I swear Ian I'll-"  
"Calm down big guy," Ian nudged Barley's shoulder as he made his way to the van. "I told him to pull over and let me out here."   
"Wait, you...didn't go on your date?" Barley watched Ian clearly confused.   
"No, I didn't." Ian said with contentment in his voice. "Can we go to that grocery store by the movie theater real quick? It's only like ten minutes from here."   
Barley gave Ian a look; a look that Ian knew all to well meant the older elf wanted answers and he wanted them now. Instead, Ian gave Barley his best sad eyes and pouted. "Please? For me, Barley?"   
The older brother grumbled but immediately made his way to the van and got into his seat. 

"Ian...I don't understand what's happening." Barley said. They had been driving for about ten minutes and hadn't said much about Ian's cancelled date. Instead, the older elf was forced to wait for answers as he would side glance at Ian would looked perfectly normal and slightly swayed with the songs that Barley's radio played. It was only when they pulled into the lot of the store that Barley decided he didn't want to wait anymore. "Can you tell me what-"   
"Yeah in one second, park over there." Ian pointed to an empty section of the lot.  
"But that's way farther from the store, I can just park in the front."   
"It's fine trust me, just take that spot there." Ian said. He wondered if Barley could hear the excitement in his voice. He could tell his brother was becoming restless and really wanted to know what was going through the young elf's mind but if Ian told him what he was thinking, it wouldn't be as fun as he wanted it to be. 

Barley parked in a spot on the far end of the lot. He removed his belt and turned to Ian. "Okay, enough games. Tell me what happened Ian."   
"Well, I realized something as I got in Zeke's car. First off, Zeke isn't as big as you so if he were to give me hoodies, they wouldn't be as baggy as I'm used to like with yours. Second, he doesn't really seem the dorky type who's into magic and I've grown used to a certain _someone_ being all about that stuff and exposing me to all elements of it."   
Ian leaned back in his seat and turned to face Barley for the first time since they got in the car. "Also, Zeke liked me he really did, but he wasn't in love with me...like you are."   
The young elf couldn't help but feel riled up once Barley's facial expression had dropped. Soon his eyes became sharp and his fist tightened in his lap. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."   
Ian scoffed before undoing his belt and getting out of his seat. He crawled his way into Barleys lap, straddling him. "You don't know what I'm talking about Barley?" He asked him.   
"...no." Barley didn't dare make eye-contact as he spoke but Ian took both hands and lifted Barley's head so he had no choice but to look at him.   
**"Liar."** Ian called him out and watched his brother's eyes widen. "I heard you confess it all when you thought you covered my ears. You were going to keep it secret from me forever?"   
"...What was I supposed to do?" Barley asked, clearly embarrassed but still liking the way Ian felt against him.   
"You could've told me."   
"You would have ran."   
"Well I'm still right here," Ian whispered in his brothers ear. "Aren't I Barley?" 

Ian knew that that was all he needed to do to get what he was looking for. He knew something inside of Barley snapped as the older elf lifted him and tossed him into the back with ease. Ian laughed to himself as he watched Barley quickly make his way to the back, fully understanding why Ian had made them park in such a secluded area. He wasted no time grabbing Ian by his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss, which Ian happily accepted as he wrapped his arms around Barley's neck to pull him closer. Absolute joy filled Ian's heart as Barley held him as if he was never going to let go. One thought filled the young elf's mind:

 _This_ felt right. 

"You have no clue what you do to me." Barley whispered as he worked on removing Ian's pants.   
"Probably something along the lines of what you do to me?" Ian confessed as his face heated up. He stuck out his tongue and allowed Barley to place two fingers in his mouth. Ian did what he was taught to do and sucked at them.   
"Such a pretty boy," Barley told him as he watched Ian swirl his tongue over his fingers. He soon pulled them out and pressed them against Ian's warm entrance. They slipped in with ease and Barley swallowed Ian's moans with another kiss. "But you're **my** pretty boy, don't ever let another guy call you pretty again."   
"Yes Barley, anything for you." Ian moaned as he felt Barley purposely press up against his prostate. "P-Please, more?"   
"I only ever wanted to see you happy. I wanted you to feel good, even if it could never be me. That's why I helped you figure out what you were into. But I have to come clean, I wasn't so honest with you Ian." Barley tore every piece of clothing off of Ian's lower half before bending him until his knees touched his ears. "I only showed you _my_ favorite things. All of the toys I bought you, I always dreamed about using on you. I hadn't intended on taking your virginity, but once you gave it up to me, it felt like heaven putting you in all of my favorite positions. All the nicknames, all the markings I left, all the _punishments_ I gave you, I did it all on purpose." 

Barley removed his fingers from Ian and pressed himself against the slippery hole that Ian was clearly becoming desperate to fill. Barley watched Ian squirm under him. "See Ian, in the end this is what I prayed for. I wanted you to realize it wasn't the toys, or how I bent you, or how you were punished." Barley slid into Ian in one swift motion and as Ian moaned, he didn't bother being any type of quiet about it. "I wanted you to realize, that you were **into me**." 

Barley began moving and just like that, Ian's world was complete. He couldn't imagine anything feeling any better than Barley thrusting into him with only half of his power and still being able to push Ian so close over the edge. Ian stared up at the male on top of him and felt nothing but joy at the fact that he loved him. Just like there first time, Ian lifted himself up and kissed Barley when the bigger elf expected it least. This time when Barley stared down at him surprised, Ian made it clear that Barley was right. 

"I love you too, Barley." 

"Fuck," The older elf mumbled under his breath before flipping Ian over onto his stomach. Ian barely had gotten up onto his hands and knees before Barley was pulling at his hair and entering him once again. His eyes crossed as Barley picked up his pace and showed less control in his thrust. "Who do you belong to?!"   
"Y-You..." Ian managed to say. he figured it must've not been good enough as Barley yanked at his hair once again and increased his force.   
"WHO Ian?!" Barely growled.   
"A-aah! You!" Ian's arms gave out and luckily he was able to catch himself before he fell over.   
"Don't you **ever** fucking forget it or I'll be right there to remind you." Barley said as he came into his little brother. Ian felt the warm liquid fill his insides as he released himself. 

Ian twitched as his orgasm rolled out and he slumped as Barley pulled out of him. Ian rested on his knees, knowing that he was tight enough where Barley's seed wouldn't spill. Strangely enough, he was thankful for that. Still in a daze, he turned to look at his brother who had returned to his normal cheery self. A smile formed on Ian's face because it was a look on Barley that he had missed, even if it had only been two days.   
"Love youuu." Barley cooed as he pinched Ian's cheek. "Pretty boy."   
"I can't believe how fast your mood can change when you get what you want."   
"This is coming from the guy who literally pouts and throws fits when I tell him no for anything?" Barley smirked and Ian shoved him playfully.   
"Shut up!" He laughed. "I love you too Barley; take me to see a movie?"   
"Sure, anything for you." Barley smiled warmly.  
"...Tell me how long you've had that dog collar with my name on it?"   
Barley coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I might've misspoke, _almost_ anything for you."   
"You're gonna tell me!" Ian said as he jumped on top of his brother who laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay on the look out for more of my work ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back with the second chapter real soon!


End file.
